


Witch High School AU (creative title I know)

by Doomsdame (MxSelenys), MxSelenys



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: BOOM WITCH HIGH SCHOOL AU DIDNT THINK OF THAT ONE DIDJA YOU WERE ALL HUNG UP ON HUMAN AUS, Essentially the whole cast, F/F, M/M, Witchling Luz, a few random side characters I created, beta lumity cuz yes, rated teen for swearing and mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSelenys/pseuds/Doomsdame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSelenys/pseuds/MxSelenys
Summary: In WITCH (haha) Luz has always been a witch, so has Camilia, the human realm isn’t important, and high school might actually be high.
Relationships: A bunch of others but they won’t realy be focused on, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus Porter, it’ll be pretty much just lumity
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Hexside High School for Magic and Demonics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my abhorrent writing kills your family of boredom I take full irresponsibility
> 
> “Catra kinnie” quote from the great DogeDepression go check out their lumity fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Catra kinnie” quote from the great DogeDepression go check out their lumity fic!

I suddenly stopped dreaming. And I knew I was dreaming... dangit. I woke up again. Eyes? I open my eyes just a crack, and immediately clap my hands to my face, ok, I know those work... ouch. After a few more minutes of adjusting to the light streaming from... ugh. I left the window open again last night. Last night... that was hectic.

The old door opens with a loud creak, and Eda walks in. “Hey. Kid. Up up, school time.” A low groan escaped my mouth, hands still rubbing my eyes. “Uuurgh... finnne. One second one se- ACK-” I reached for my wooden bedside cabinet, completely failing and rolling off the bed I recently had Eda buy me. “One second Eda.” I said, still lying on the hard wooden floor. “This is way too comfy for wood.” The door closed, and I put on my I-haven’t-washed-this-in-a-week-but-it’s-just-my-VIBE-so-I’ll-wear-it-anyways red and green flannel overtop a black band t-shirt for demon in ochre, sleepily popping on a pair of jeans and rolling up the cuffs.

Hopping down the creaky stares, I manage a groggy “Mmmorning Mami.” through tired, chapped lips, and some indiscriminate hand gesture towards the older woman. “Buenas diás mija.”

“Where’s my ‘good morning’ cariña?” Eda pops out the corner, holding a pan. “Did I say that right?” She mumbles to my mother, Camilia Noceda. “Perfectly, mi amor.” She says, standing up slightly to give Eda a light peck on the cheek. I roll my eyes, and Eda chuckles.

“Some day, when you nab that Blight kid, you’ll-”

And there I cut her off, “Waaait. Edaaaa, did you follow me to school again?” She smiles, letting out another low chuckle.

“Have some caffeine kid.” She places a plate of pancakes and cup of beautiful beautiful caffeinated tea at my seat. “Mmmrgrgh” I grumble, sitting down and begrudgingly drinking the tea. It (thankfully) takes effect immediately.

“Ahhhhh. Good stuff. Eda, is this the stuff from the Night-” Eda facepalms, and Camilia glares at her. “Oops.” I manage through a sheepish smile. “Eda, pray tell, what we’re you two doing last night?” Camilia accuses sharply. Eda tried to reply, wincing when getting quickly cut off. “Not, for Titans sake, running from the Emperors Guard after getting illegal coffee from the Night Market, AGAIN?” Eda winces again, and I nearly get out of the room before one of those STUPID FLOORBOARDS-

*crreeeaaaak*

“Damnit.” I relax from my tip-toes, slouching slightly.

“Oh you aren’t getting away this time either! Get back here Luz!” Camilia angrily shouts from around the corner. *sigghhh*

“Si mamá...” I sit back down, staring at the spots of moisture left by my barely dripping mug, preparing for another lecture. ‘Here it comes-’

“You two could have gotten captured! AGAIN! And I’m not good enough at any combatant magic to be of any use! And King is essentially useless, considering he LAZES AROUND ALL DAY, KING.” She says the last part just loud enough to wake up my favourite little bone boi with a god complex.

“Now Luz, you have to get to school. Your bag is by-” My face rises into a smile, “THE DOOR! YEPKAYTHANKSLOVEYOU-” I hop out of my seat, dashing to the door, and something grabs on to the back of my flannel.

A dark blue hand, the colour of my mother’s magic. “No allowance for a week. I don’t give you money so you can spend it on coffee, at the Night Market.” She chides, with a look that says “If you want to blow it all on pointless things, get a job.”

“Ookaaay mami. No more Night Market. Love you, bye.” I grab Owlbert on the way out. I’M SO LATE!  
__________________________________________________________________  
*sighh* “Mmmghh” Sitting up in bed, messy green strands draped over my shoulders. A cup of coffee sits by on my desk. Wonder what kind of poison they put in it this time... Crawling out of bed, I flip the sheets off so as to not be tempted back in.

“Uughhh. Edriiic. Emiraaa.”

Picking up the mug, I head towards the door, taking a sip. “Yes sister dearest?” They chime excitedly, “What did you put in my coffee today.” I deadpan, I just want coffee. Is that so much to ask? “Why nothing dear sister!” Apparently it is. “Although, I wouldn’t try talking to Luz today!” Edric chimes in. “Sooo... truth spell? Why would that-” I sigh, facepalming. “For the last time I-” “-Do not have a crush on that annoying twat, yes we know. You say that every time. And yet,” I raise an eyebrow. 

“And yet...? Gonna finish that?” I threaten, drawing a small glowing purple circle next to my head, a similarly coloured flame popping out the top. “Uh... no?” He squeaks, disappearing down the hallway. “Oh come on sis,” I put my hand on my hip, taking a sip and giving her a death glare. “Okay I’m out.” She runs off, yelling after Ed.

‘Truth spell huh. Could make things a bit more interesting. Why not.’

I down the rest of the cup, placing it back on the desk. I dress myself, tugging on a t-shirt and sliding my hair into a small ponytail. 

“Amity Blight. What are you wearing.” A cold tone cuts through the comfort of my room.

“Dad. Good morning to you too. Oh, and I’m wearing clothes by the way.” I sarcastically retort, ‘now is not the fucking time for this shit. I’m out.’

“Welp, it’s time for me to leave for school, see ya dad.” I draw a circle, activating the small metallic circles on the underside of my Windwalker Wonder, newest hover board out of the Windwalker factories.

“Amity BLIGHT GET BACK HERE!” My dad yells as I jump out the window, bracing myself for the landing, cushioned by the board. I wince slightly, that’s always a bad jump.

‘Guess I’ll pick something up on the way to school.’ I take a turn towards the market. ‘Wonder if Benny has anything new.’

He does, in fact. I pick up a nice-looking reddish pastry, jumping over the stand on my Wonder and dropping some snails behind me. “THANKS BEN!” I shout behind me. “YOU’RE GREAT!”

“Long as you keep giving such great tips!” He shoots me a wink, pocketing the money. Great guy. Plus I still feel bad for what Boscha did the other week... I won’t think about that! This’ll be great! Today’ll be great! Wonderful! And then I see her. And nothing is wonderful.

I skid around the corner to Hexside, bracing as I nearly ran into a tree, the side of my board scratching the ground. ‘Phew. I hate that tree. Speaking of things I hate-‘ Urgh. There she is. Luz Noceda. Adopted child of that monster Eda the Owl Lady. Annoying-ass bitch, who doesn’t know when to back the F U C K off. Kinda cute too, in that bean- NOPE. NOT DOING THAT. NOT HAPPENING NOCEDA.

“What’s not happening, baby Blight?” She turns around, smug look on her face, which quickly turns to terror, as she brings her arms up to protect her face when I turn up my board at her, blasting wind in her face.

‘I hate that- no. I refuse to acknowledge that as a nickname. Hell, ‘mittens’ is better.’

“That will not be my new nickname, Noceda.” I hop off my board, drawing a small spell circle to turn off the spells underneath.

“And the twins put a truth spell in my morning coffee today, so you’d best fucking believe it.”

“HAHA! Did they now? Let’s test it!” She says, much too excitedly.

“No” I tuck my board under one arm.

“Do you like me?” She leans in close with a smile.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, but-” I draw a quick spell circle before I say anything I regret, dispelling the effects of my morning coffee. Blushing slightly, I silently hope she can’t see it.

“Fuuuck. Don’t get full of yourself Noceda-” I crumpled up my nose, glaring past her eyes into where her brain would be if she had one.

“Awww, so I have a chance baby Blight?” She leans in further, grinning stupidly.

“Urrgh I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.” I walk past her, and she’s leaning forward I can just *WHAM* I elbow her in the back, and she crumpled on the ground.

“HAHAHAHAHA! That was the best! That felt amazing!” A grin spreads across my face. “Oh my Titan I need to do that more!”

“Nnnnngh! NO PLEASE.” Luz says from the dirt. “THAT WOULD BE VERY NOT ENJOYABLE.”

I lean down to her level, putting my finger under her chin and tilting her head up towards me, smiling. “It would be for me.” I say, tilting my head.

“NNNRRRGH. That really hurt, lime top.”

Let’s go, or we’ll be late for Abominations 101.”

“Yep, just- GIIIIIiive me a sec.” She heaves, painfully hauling herself off the ground.

I’m already inside, packing stuff into my locker, and taking out my Abominations books, though I don’t necessarily need them, being the best and all.

“So-” I punch my locker, slamming it shut and earning a loud growl.

“You didn’t even let me start!” She brings her hands up to her head defensively.

“Let’s KEEP it that way.” I hiss, a thick coating of venom on the second word. “I like it that way. And so do you!” I say in a faked cheery tone. “BECAUSE THAT WAY YOU DON’T GET HURT.” I say darkly, a purple flame in hand.

“EEK! Ok ok ok got it bye!” And she starts walking towards our classroom. “You know we go to the same class, right? There’s no need for a goodbye because for SOME GODDAMN REASON-” 

I say as we enter the class, “I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HER!” I finish, glaring daggers at the teacher. I swear, he does this on purpose. 

He ignores me, as usual, snaky little nose-holes in a book. I mentally flip him off. Jackass.

And now, I have to deal with... HER. Ugh.  
__________________________________________________________________

...and since I threatened the teacher, I get to sit next to Amity. this is great!

After an incident involving abominations and glue Eda gave me from one of her latest earth trash hauls, class is great! I get to stare at Amity all day, and no one will question- wait... no that sounds way too creepy.

“Oi. Noceda.” Amity whispers quietly.

“Huh?” I look up from my book, the spell circle I’m drawing shattering.

“I know I’m stunningly beautiful, but if you stare at me for the whole class instead of paying attention to the teacher, you’re gonna fail.”

“Fail? Me? Pfffft. Ami you’re so funny.” I smile at her.

“Don’t cast a fire spell on the slumbering slitherbeast Noceda.” She warns, “Again.” she continues, smirking.

“Oh come on Ami, that was years ago! You can’t hold that over my head forever.” I groan, and I only did that, what, twice? It’s not thaat many times. Is it?

“I can and I will.” She stands up, closing her book as the bell screams.

“Later Noceda.” She gives a two fingered salute, walking out the door to whatever her next class is. Speaking of- fuck. ‘I have potions next. Crud.’  
__________________________________________________________________  
‘Gods I thought I would never get out of there.’ *Sigh* ‘“Later Noceda.” What was that?! You’ll make her think you’re interested! Which... no! She’s a creep and a harasser! Hnnng I can’t believe I almost-’  
“Hey mittens!” Edric and Emira jump down out of- ‘is that a door in the ceiling? Wha- I blink a few times, rubbing my eyes. It’s gone. Huh. Was it ever even there?’

“Isles to mittens!” Edric waves a hand in my face.

“You in there? You look like you saw a Grometheus again!” He taunts.

“I- uh- yeah. I’m here. What do you two want?” I snap out of it, putting a hand on my hip and raising a brow.

“We just wanted to stop by and say hi! And also, that you shouldn’t go to construction or beastkeeping, we uh...” they trail off, blushing.

“You tried to impress Jerbo and Viney?” I mock, failing to suppress a giggle.

“I-” Edric starts, “Why would you-” Emira interrupts, “What did- where-” Edric stutters again. I grin. ‘Knew it.’

“What, no! We- who are Jerbo and Viney? Hahaha!” They finally manage something. “No. Of course not!” They huff. “Okay... maybe... kindof... a little.”

“HA! That’s new blackmail.” They look up to see I had my scroll out the whole time.

“Mittens no! Bad!” Edric lunges for the disappearing scroll, leaping past and into a locker that growls at him angrily.

“You seemed kinda spaced out lately. Something up?” Emira questions while Ed apologised to the locker profusely, jumping back when it growls at him, with something that could be a laugh maybe? Coming after.

“No I’m fine Emi-” I try to say, but she cuts me off too soon.

“Someone on your mind?” She asks with a smirk. “Someone called Luz? Cuz you’re certainly on hers.” 

“I- what? No- how do you know Luz?” I blush slightly, hugging my books against my chest.

“She’s the one who introduced me and Ed to the Troublemakers.” She says.

“The what?” I answer.

“Viney, Jerbo, Barkus. And now Luz. The dual track kids.” She responds, hanging on to Viney’s name a second too long.

“Oh you and Ed’s crushes.” I say with the straightest face I can muster (not very), stealing her smirk as it drops off her face.

“Alright, just call us out like that. Come on mittens, not like you’re any better. We know you’re denying you like Luz,” She retorts, “don’t worry, we won’t tell mother. We know what kind of punishment she’d give you for that.” My blush suddenly returning.

“Alright well, I’ve got to go.” I run past Emira to Abominable History.

After another smooth class, I hurry to the cafeteria to meet with Boscha and Skara.

The bustle of the cafeteria is normal now, something she’s gotten used to. Over at their usual table in the back corner, near a window where they can ignore the view of the woods, Boscha gives Amity a fake smile as she approaches. Skara gives a smile as well, still practiced in every way, but somehow more genuine.

“Hey Amity, I heard you’re hanging around Luzer and her crew nowadays.” She smiles cruelly. ‘I hate that smile. I wish I could just wipe its off her fucking face, then I could get the last laugh. Stop her bullying Willow, Luz, and Augustus. But I don’t. I just sit there. And smile, and nod, and go along with all the messed up shit she drags me along to, and the whole fucking plot. All of it. Because I’m too weak to stop her. To weak, and scared, and DISAPPOINTING. That’s all I am. A disappointment. To my parents, to the twins, to Luz, to Willow, to Augustus, to Skara, and to... to Boscha. But I don’t care if I’m a disappointment to her. Fuck it. I’m fucking doing this-’

“Amityyy!!!” Luz saunters up to the table, interrupting my train of thought with the usual spring in her step, and... energy she always has. How does she do it? I wonder.  
“What are YOU doing here, Luzer Noceda.” Boscha leans her chair against the cracking white wall behind us, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, looking back and forth from me and Luz.

“Oh hi Boscha, I didn’t notice you there ‘cause you’re so small and insignificant.” ‘The audacity of this bitch-’

“What do you want Luz.” I glare at Boscha, who looks like she’ll explode anytime soon. She leans back again, looking to her side, out the window.

“I’m here for you and Skara,” she says, “the nice people in this group.” She gives a sickly-sweet smile at a fuming Boscha.

That’s it. It’s kinda funny though. Boscha snaps.

“BITCH. ALRIGHT, THATS IT. YOU COME IN HERE AND AFTER A FEW MONTHS, YOU HAVE EVERYONE WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER. EVEN STONE-COLD EMOTIONLESS AMITY HERE HAS FALLEN HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU! YOU ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, WHEN IN REALITY YOU DON’T.” She screams at the taller girl, one foot on the table, hands balled into fists.

‘Shut the fuck up Boscha.’

“Well I mean I don’t think you do own the place anymore, you three eyed pink haired emo BITCH.” Luz comes into a similar position as Boscha, looking down on her with a smirk.

The next second, everything goes to apeshit. Boscha screams a slurred battlecry, drawing two spell circles and creating a pair bright orange flames that engulf her fists.

“So it’s fisticuffs then, eh Bitscha?” Luz smiles, drawing two dark indigo circles, and summoning a set of incorporeal brass knuckles, taking a fighting stance and blocking the raging pink haired witch’s first wild swing, uppercutting her quickly before she can do anything more, sending her flying back into the wall.

‘And I haven’t even stood up yet. Should I? Nahhh. Luz is surprisingly good at this. Although... with the power of that punch, I think that’s nearly all of her magic in those things.’

“Hahahaha! Oooh I haven’t had a good fight in ages! Not that this is exactly a fight though.” She brings her fists closer to her face, grinning wider. “More of a beating.” She prepares as Boscha recovers from the hit, one hand against the wall as she heaved herself up, wiping blood off her chin.

“Heheheh. Yeah.” She summons three motes of flame above her head, throwing the first one at Luz, who dodges, jumping up as it hits the ground. “That’s right Luzer. A beating.”

“Ergh- that packs a real punch.” She says, blocking the next spell sent her way with a deft swing, her arm trembling slightly after the hit, and barely being held up in a defensive pose.

“M-my turn now, bricks for brains.” She lets out a laugh, a tremble evident in her voice.

Luz draws a spell circle, and her brass knuckles turn into a smooth round flail.

“Luz stop! You’re going to pass out from overuse!” I yell, finally standing up.

A vine sprouts out the ground and separates us before I can move to put my hand on her shoulder. “Move away, Blight.” Comes Willow’s voice, slicing through the huffing of Boscha and Luz with a deadly poisonous tone.

“I-” *sigh* “Get her taken care of. And don’t tell her any of this, if she doesn’t remember when she wakes up.” I drop my hand to my side and move over to where Skara is calling over a student with elk antlers,who is drawing a white spell circle over a wincing Boscha.

The fireball falls to the ground, illusion fading to reveal a chunk of the wall.

“You shouldn’t have done that Boscha.” I say, Skara looking up as she notices my presence.

“Amity don’t even-” She starts, before cringing in pain. “HNNG- hhhh.”

“I agree with her Boscha.” Skara quietly adds.

“WHAaargghhh! Rrrgg.” She screams as the healing truck student, who introduced themselves as Calzey, finishes the spell, a warm light radiating through Boscha’s body. “What do you mean, you -nngh- agree with her, Skara.” She sits up against the wall, Calzey applying healing bandages to her back and head.

“That was dangerous. You got hurt. I, as your friend, do not want to see you hurt, because it, in turn hurts me to see you hurt.” Skara cups Boscha’s hands in hers.

“Skara you know I couldn’t just-” Boscha starts, eyes widened slightly.

“No. At least challenge her to a witches duel next time, and have a plan. That way the teachers will be nearby to stop it if one of you goes too far.” 

The white-haired witch stands up.

“For now, lets get you to the Medbay.” She signs something to Calzey, who nods and opens up their scroll.

“I’m not weak, I don’t need to-” Boscha spits, before Skara shoots her a glare and the hangs her head the side with a pout.

Me and Skara visit Boscha in the Healers Wing, and Skara sits by her bedside while talking to her.

“I don’t really like you. Boscha. Because you’re an asshole and a bull. You know that.” I start, looking off to the side.

“Well gee fucking thanks.” She starts, before whispering something to Skara, exasperated.

“Yes Amity? What’s the rest of that?” Skara says for the grumpy pink haired bitch- I mean witch.

“And I think you should stop.” Skara looks at me expectantly, silencing Boscha with a finger. “But I still don’t want this. I mean, if Luz had focused all of her magic into one of those things, you wouldn’t be alive. Luz is powerful.” I sigh, walking over to the bed besides Skara. “My point is, you should stop randomly attacking people, and generally being a jerk to everyone,” I say, a waver clear in my cracking voice. “But I can’t do that for you, and I’m sorry this happened.”

“Go visit Luz.” Boscha says. There’s been a lot of looking dejectedly to the side this afternoon. “Before your next class. She’s probably ill from overuse, and might have a broken arm. The fire was an illusion, I piled rocks from the wall.”

I nod awkwardly, “I’ll see you later Boscha. Take care of her Skara. Think on what I said.” and walk out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________  
“Mmmmrrrhhhgh.” ‘What HAppened. Why is it so bright I-’ I try to move my hand to cover my eyes, “HNNGG Ouch ouch ouch ouch.” Well, moving that arm is a no go.

“Luz! You’re awake! Wait no don’t-” *sigh* “Try not to move that arm, it’s broken. Like, a lot.” Willow says, leaning over me and providing some shade. I see Gus in the chair beside her.

“Mmmh. Hey guys. What hNNNGH.” I say, heaving myself up with the arm that isn’t in a cast, and some help from Willow. “Happened after uh... well I don’t remember much from after I got hit in the arm, it’s kinda blurry. Amity said something, you guys were there... Boscha! Is she...?”

“Boscha’s fine.” Willow deadpans. “Unfortunately, she only got a minor concussion, and the broken jaw was easily fixed.” 

“Hahaha! Broken jaw? I knew I put some extra UMPH into that spell, but dang. Hahaha! Is the wall okay?” That cheered me up. Or maybe I’m just in shock.

“Oh, no. The wall is fine. Construction Track kids fixed it right up.” Willow waves a hand randomly around. “Question is, are you alright? Other than the broken arm.”

“Well... I mean I did use a lot of magic, I’m guessing I passed out soon after whatever Amity said?” I put a finger to my chin. “I do kinda have a headache.”

“Alright. Yeah that happens with overuse of magic. By the way, Gus you’ve been awfully silent.” She turns towards Gus, who blinks a few times.

“Right yeah. You’re gonna have to stay in here for about a week so you can heal. And make up for classes after.” I groan. “Hah. Sorry Luz.”

“Oh, why must I suffer so.” I joke, smiling through my dramatic pose.

“We’ll come and visit often!” He chimes, “and so will... Eda, King, the Troublemakers, the twins, and probably-”

“Amity!” I yell excitedly as the golden-eyed witch enters the room.

“Don’t get full of yourself Noceda. I’m only here to... make sure she did enough damage.” Is that a blush I spot creeping up her ears? Couldn’t be...

“Oh, inspect me for damages all you want, baby Blight. I don’t mind if it’s you.” I coo, smirking.

“I- stoppit! Ugh, I knew you would get like this.” Her pale white face now very obviously tinted red. “This is NOT because I like you.” She jabs a finger at me.

“Sure you don’t, Catra kinnie.” I smile.

“What?” They all ask, confused.

“Oh it’s a human thing Eda showed me. Forget about it.” I wave a not-severely-injured hand dismissively at the trio of confused faces.

We talk for a while, skipping the second half of school.

Eda, King, the Twins, and the Troublemakers do come in at one point, Eda scolding me for not breaking more of her, and Viney replacing the bandages on my cast with her custom high-grade ones.

*sigh* Guess I’ll be here for a while.

The next day is uneventful, I decorate my room with some flowers and light spells.

Amity comes and visits the next, accompanied by the Twins who tease her in copious amounts.

Everyone visits again at least once, but nothing much happens. The week passes.

‘I am so. Fucking. Bored.’

“Hey kid!” The door swings open, Eda wincing slightly as it slams against the dark blue walls of my ward.

She’s accompanied by Camilia, and a nurse.

“Good news, you get to go home! Still have to take it easy though.” She smiles. The nurse nods, confirming.

Camilia is not smiling though. “What were you thinking! You could have- you did get hurt!”

“Sorry mami... Its healing though? Haha...” I try to lighten the mood, failing horribly.

*sigh* “You had me so worried.” She comes in for a hug, avoiding my arm. Eda stands at the door, and hands the nurse back a clipboard as she exits. “Never do that again, okay cariña?”

I hug her back. “Si mama. I’ll try.”

*sigh* “I guess that’s the best I can hope for isn’t it? Alright. Let’s go home.”

I fly back on Owlbert with Eda, Camilia riding her own gnarled purple staff, her small black winged kitten palisman Garnet pulling her along.

We arrive, and Eda shuts Hooty up with a sharp hit from her staff. Garnet runs in, and Owlbert hops after.

“Hey kid.” Eda puts a hand on my shoulder as I take my shoes off. “Yeah?” I look up.

“Sorry about her... she got really worried when she heard. She might uh... be like this for a while.” She smiles sympathetically.

“And sorry kid, but here’s the school work.” I groan as she hands me- is this just one week? Well apparently Eda can read my mind because the next thing she says is “And yeah, this is for a month. She’s keeping you back because of the fight.”

“A MONTH??!!” I yell, forgetting I was holding a shoe as my hands fling wildly above my head, and the sneaker I was holding flies into King’s face.

“WEH! Weh! What is this!? A shoe?! Luz! Get this thing off meee!” He falls off the couch, squirming on the ground and pulling the impaled shoe off his horn.

“Awww, I liked this shoe.” I complain, burning the pair with a deep purple fire.

“You monster do you have any idea how-” Eda interrupts the small whiney demon. “Can it King she just found out she couldn’t go to school for a month. And while anyone else would be happy about that, Luz actually likes school.”

“Fine.” He puffs, crossing his arms. “But I want some Jelly Babies.”

“Hahaha! Alright King. Let’s go get you some snacks.” I pick him up and perch him on my shoulder, heading to the snack cabinet. “TO THE SNACK CABINET, MINION!” King yells, pointing a finger to the kitchen.

“Alright alright.” I laugh, opening the cabinet and grabbing some little pink and yellow candy packets.

Me and king sit down on the couch and eat, while I tell him about my week. Apparently while I was gone, everyone got turned into some toy from earth called “Leg O” (???) by a stray spell from Eda.  
__________________________________________________________________  
*sigh* ‘Sometimes I worry about that kid. At least she’s my kid, so most of it is my fault...’

“Hey Eda?” Camilia asks the day after, while eating pancakes. “Can you help Luz with some schoolwork on the days I’m at work?”

“Alright. Remember to put on that illusion tag. That spell used to remove the Healing Cover restriction spell is not easily recreatable.” I smile sympathetically as she places a light peck against my cheek, grabbing her bag, and heading out the door.

“Adios mi amor!” She blows a kiss and blush radiates through my face. ‘Heh. Still gets me. What does that mean again? I’ll have to ask Luz later... for now, teaching. Hah! Teaching. Me. What a time...’

“Luz!” A low grunt comes from upstairs. ‘Probably on that newfangled scroll of hers...’ “Your mami got me to try and help you with your lessons, don’t waste that effort!”

“Okay okay okay. Coming Eda.” The ruffled teen descends the staircase, wincing when she nearly trips and catches herself on her bad arm.

“Ngh. Okay. I’ve got potions first, which I know is your specialty. Were working on magical fungi and their effects on our biology, the world around us, and-”

‘If I let’s this go on she’ll be ranting for hours.’ “Blah blah blah let’s go put some mushrooms in hot water.”

“Ok. I’ll grab the ingredients. Aaaand, since ‘by the book’ isn’t really our thing, some extras?” I nod, and she heads to the pantry, stocking up on some jars of different fungi. ‘I don’t think all of them were intentionally put in there though...’ And i head to the kitchen to retrieve the cauldron.

We gather all the supplies and head outside, setting them down on a foldable table from the human world, Luz starting the burner up with a fire spell.

“Alright, so first chop up the dried ones...” She goes through the jars, pointing at them and asking for confirmation, and we pick out a few.

“Ok, you’ve got the Worrywarts and Dreadgill?” I point to a green and red mould and a reddish mushroom with a dark shroud pouring out the gills.

“Mhm. So you just add these in to the mixture and a few of the tablets to water the effects down a bit so the person inhaling it doesn’t die from an existential overload?”

She picks up the mould with tweezers, inserting a clump into the cauldron of bubbling water, next carefully picking the Dreadgill so as to avoid the thick wispy waterfall of spores falling from the underside, letting it fall it into the kettle with a satisfying *plop* and jumping back from the small splash created after.

“Okay and now the tablets, remember to bottle everything up before it starts to smoke, and in small doses too. This stuff is valuable, and potent” She drops in a finger full of the small pale circles, watching them dissolve.

“Okay. You’ve got the vials?” She asks, reaching a hand towards me.

I nod, handing her a small inch long cylindrical vial, and setting down a crate full of them next to the cauldron. “Let’s get cracking!” I smile, grabbing a fistful of the small glass containers, throwing them into the air and drawing a spell circle to freeze them in the air, floating one down at a time, with Luz then corking it and moving on to the next.

She pops another tablet in a bunch of them, setting the reduced ones to the side.

“What do you plan with those? They’re still powerful enough to make someone start bolting in the other direction as fast at top speeds.” I point to the bottles sitting on the ground next to her.

“I don’t know, probably prank someone at school, just add them to my collection of potions that didn’t completely fail.” She shrugs, “By the way, this went really well! Thanks Eda, I couldn’t have managed this without probably making it explode without your help.”

“Thanks kiddo, I mean there is a reason they call me the best witch on the boiling isles.” I say, splinting my thumb at my chest with a grin to show off my golden fang.

“Alright I think that’s enough for today. Let’s go inside, all this learning is making me tired.” Luz gathers the table and cauldron, and I grab the potions and other supplies.

“Hey, kid? You’ve been awful tame today. Everything alright?” I ask once we’ve put everything away.

“Huh? Oh uh... yeah. I’m gonna head it my room, I’ll see you later.” She heads upstairs.

“Hm. Ok. See ya kiddo.” I turn around and sit on the couch, King curling up on my lap soon after.  
__________________________________________________________________  
“Welcome home Miss Amity.”

“Thank you Sofia.” She waves her hand gesturing for me to relax.

“Your parents... aren’t happy.” I look to the side.

*sigh* “I expected as much. Thank you for everything Sofia.” She gives me a hug, ‘I feel bad for her.’

“I- yes. Of course miss.” ‘Such a nice child. It’s too bad about her parents...’

“Well Sofia, carry on, I must speak with my parents.” She starts walking up the large winding staircase towards her and her family’s chambers.

“Amity got in trouble again?” One of the other servants asks me, while we’re cleaning up the ball room.

*sigh* “Mhm.” I continue to sweep, looking dejectedly at the floor.

“We’re all sad. She’s so nice to us. Doesn’t deserve... them.” We finish up, cleaning all the candelabras of wax and replacing the candles.

“Completely different person outside the manor I’m told.” We walk to the servants quarters, putting our supplies away in a closet.

“Mhm.” I flop down onto my bed, exhausted.

“Come on Sofia, lighten up a little! It’s not so bad, she always bounces back.” Rebecca (the other servant) chimes.

“Can you guys keep it down? I just got back from the twins room.” Another servant, Johann, covers his face with a pillow.

“Hahaha! What did they do this time?” Me and Rebecca laugh in harmony.

“Illusory spiders again.” He sighs, flopping onto his side.

“Again? Hm. Usually they don’t reuse pranks.” Rebecca points out.

“Well, it’s lights out so don’t loose sleep over it.” I flip the switch and pull up the blankets. ‘I do hope she’s alright...’  
__________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Catra kinnie” quote from the great DogeDepression go check out their lumity fic!
> 
> I’ve edited this chapter a few times, no plot changes but some dialogue and stuff I didn’t like was taken out or replaced, and the continuity error about Camilia not being able to ride a staff was fixed.


	2. I’m so fucking done with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall are either going to hate me, or hate me.
> 
> NEW CHAPTER YAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SORRY THIS ONES A BIT SHORT ITS ESSENTIALLY JUST A SETUP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Get ready folks, its gonna be a fucking wild ride. Hope yall like.

The bell for lunch screams, piercing through the silence of class and instilling a new buzz in the students as everyone closes their books and packs up supplies, slinging bags over their shoulders and rushing for the door.

I do not. Memories of last night still fresh in my head, I grip my pencil and grit my teeth.

My fathers cold, calculating voice echoes through my mind. That fight wasn’t my fucking fault. Right? I wasn’t “instigating” or just... whatever the fucked up reason he came up with was.

“AGHHHH!” I draw a spell circle, flinging my pencil into the wall.

“NOT FUCKING FAIR! Stupid... nngh.” I wipe my eyes, retrieving and repairing my shattered pencil.

“Miss Blight. Are you finished with- UMPH!” A teacher walks in to check on me, getting a stack of papers flung at their chest instead, knocking them into the wall.

“Yeah. I’m leaving now. Stop me, and those papers become kindling for your burning body.” I step through the door, one foot on the teachers back.

“Y-you Blights think you can just do-” They start getting up, and I send a blast of lilac fire to the wall just behind their head, walking away.

‘I am SO. FUCKING. DONE.’

I grab my bag, kneeing my whimpering locker to slam it shut

‘I’M GONNA FUCKING BURN THE MANOR DOWN.’ I stomp, fuming through the slim treeline towards the Night Market. I mean, it’s more dangerous to go in the woods than the Night Market, with all the local demons out at night for a nice relaxing murder spree.

By the time I get halfway through the market, I’ve burned down at least five stalls. I exhale, exasperated. ‘WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO BUY THEIR STUPID FUCKING DEMON SCOUT COOKIES. I BET THEY AREN’T EVEN MADE OF REAL DEMON SCOUTS.’

I swear, if one more stall- “Hey you! Young lady with the green hair!”

“What.” I snarl, turning towards the voice, flame in hand.

My eyes land on a green topped stall, seemingly empty besides a small man in casual drapery, hood covering his eyes so I can only see his toothy grin.

“Ah, the fire of youth. Would you, possibly, be miss Amity Blight?” The ominous figure asks.

“Who are you.” I ask, narrowing my eyes and taking up an offensive position, circles draw to my sides.

“And what do you want from me.” I continue, bright purple flames slowly burning up above my hands, casting an eery glow on me and my surroundings.

I immediately step back, circles dispersing and flames dying out as the light reveals something in the shadows. A few somethings... a pack of something. Seven three foot tall creatures, with reptilian bodies and where a face should be, a squirming mass of tentacles, lashing wildly.

Soon a shopper notices, screaming and alerting the rest of the market.

I’ve read about these creatures. Only in fairy tales, or cautionary stories. They made an appearance in Azura once. Veloci-wraptors, vicious little creatures with a pension for tearing up creatures and buildings much larger than them, notorious for their scimitar-like claws and powerful legs used for running up to and jumping onto their next victim from long distance in a matter of seconds.

‘Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.’ The figure steps forwards, raising his arms and barking a command to the creatures, who step forward, crushing the dusty wooden counter top with ease, a terrible screeching coming from somewhere inside that writhing tangle of purple limbs.

RUN. My first thought guides me to the opposite edge of the forest where I came in, going much deeper into the island. The Wraptors follow closely behind me, a few quick blasts of fire deterring the ones who attempt to lunge at me.

“What a chase Miss Blight, what a chase.” The small man hops off one of the horrible things, that same awful smile plastered across his face.

“Alas, all good things must come to an end. Any last words?” He comes closer, each step he takes mimicked by the Wraptors, who follow closely behind as I crawl slowly backwards on my hands towards the ever terrifying forest.

“Let me think...” I put a hand to my chin for a second looking down at the ground. “Abomination, RISE!” I draw a spell circle and an abomination slumps forwards, swinging a lazy fist at my temporarily stunned pursuers.

The Wraptors easily dodge, the awkward hook slowly hitting air, the abomination looking around confused as the Wraptors and their keeper slipping past the rapidly deteriorating barely humanoid blob of purple goop.

It’s fine though. ‘I only needed it as a distraction.’ I race through the forest, blasting the Wraptor who decides to take a leap of faith at me when I stumble over a stray root, leaving the screams of the night market behind in favour of the quiet of the woods, and the not so quiet of the wind and Wraptors screaming in my ears as I bolt through another clearing, dodging a tree on my way out.

I have no clue where I’m going, but anywhere is better than... I take a risk, glancing behind me for a short second to see the man riding one of the Wraptors, and the rest of the pack by his sides.

I am so dead. Titan... NO! I can’t let that happen, I- I round the corner, into another clearing, but this time, I recognise it. “The Owl House.” I breathe quietly. I’ve only been here once when... ‘I need... I need help. Luz will help me right? But what if she isn’t home... or she just doesn’t... FUCK!’   
A pair of Wraptors jump out of the bushes, and as I send one flying off with a blast of fire, the other one not grabbing on to me, but slamming me backwards a few feet into the dirt. “Nngh!” I draw a spell circle with the hand that isn’t clutching my side, a swirly purple hand appearing from the ground to knock the offending tentacle-faced lizard into next Sunday.

I run from the edge of the clearing to the house, alerting that awful house demon to my presence.

“Hello Amity!” Hooty opens his eyes, “Sorry but Eda told me not to let anyone in, and I don’t like you, so I can’t let you in hoot hoot!” He stretches out of the door, shoving me backwards, almost into the Wraptors.

“Not the FUCKING TIME HOOTY!” I duck under the twisting tube of... wood? Flesh? Just in time for another three Wraptors to hop out of the bushes, and Hooty to twist back and grab me, as the Wraptors slam in to my captor, knocking him unconscious and making him release me.

Of course I’m glad that horrible thing is no longer conscious, but he was also acting as my cover. I scramble off the ground, running eyes wide to the door. “LUZ!” I yell, pounding against the door in desperation, hair matted against my back and neck.

“LUZ PLEASE I’M SORRY! I- PLEASE, PLEASE JUST-” the rest of the pack jump out of the bushes. I try to draw a spell circle, but my hand wavers and shakes so much the circle dissipates, and my cover is gone...

“End of the line, miss Blight. For real this time.” The figure says, grinning atop one of the Wraptors slowly approaching me, backs hunched as if ready to pounce.

“L-LUZ! LUZ PLEASE- I- LET ME IN! PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE DOOR!” I scream, tears streaming down my trembling face as my arms start to go limp. Choking on the lump in my throat that only seems to let enough air through for me to let out gasping sobs of helplessness.

“LUZ PLEASE I KNOW I’VE BEEN A JERK TO YOU, AND ALL THE- IT WASN’T OK WHAT I DID BUT- PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Another desperate plea escapes my lips, another seemingly futile attempt to call for help.

“I- *sob* I don’t... *sob* I-I don’t want to d-die here... *sob* Luz... please... I- I...” I don’t know what to say, so I don’t try. ‘Hhh... this... heh... this isn’t exactly how I thought I’d die... I wonder... will mother and father care? Or will I be just another failed project... will... Luz care? Or even know? Why do I care what she thinks... Titan... I’m really dead, aren’t I?’ I look up to the man slowly approaching me, oceans of tears clouding my swollen red eyes.

“Kkkhhh... *sob*” I slowly move my arms from where they lay trembling on the scratchy doormat to my curled up legs, my shivering head resting carefully in the crook of my knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA


	3. Amity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER THATS ALL WRAPPED UP HERE
> 
> (No I’m really not sorry)
> 
> Um okay so I edited the end cuz it was way too forced I PROMISE THERE WILL STILL BE LUMITY CUDDLES NEXT CHAPTER pls don’t kill me 🥲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hav thng 
> 
> *hands you a bloody knife and a miniature couch*
> 
> Enjui plz

I wake to a terrible screeching sound, muffled by the walls, and accompanied by someones panicked sobbing- is that my name? That can’t be good. ‘I don’t have time to dress.’ I head downstairs still somewhat groggy, but a thin layer of fear plaguing my mind for what or whoever might be outside washes that out. I twist Owlbert off the staff, and tell him quietly to go get Eda.

I open the door, unveiling the chaos outside. And there’s- theres Amity on the ground. That doesn’t- why is Amity here?! “Amity!” I yell over the howling of some terrible lizard-like thing that oddly reminds me of something from an Azura book? No- I have no time for that. Seems to be a common trend lately. “Hh- Lu-Luz?” She tilts her head up, her eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

“What’re you doing-” I’m cut off as a glowing amber barrier appears inches in front of me and the sobbing witch, causing her to jump back and bump in to me, a small figure beckoning the creatures back in to the forest before giving a final glare. “I-I-I’m... *sob* he ch-chased me th-through the woods,” she’s shaking. “F-from the n-night market.”

“Oh you poor thing.” Eda deadpans, staff by her side.

“EDA!” I get down on my knees, wrapping my arms around her, and rubbing gentle calming circles in to her back.

“I’m just saying, she’s kinda had this coming. She’s a Blight for crying out loud! And additionally, she bullies you on a regular occasion. Not that you don’t pester her as well, definitely, but... anyway, she-” The grey-haired older woman leans against the wall, looking up towards where the new creaking sound is coming from as Camilia descends the warped old staircase, her eyes widening when she sees Amity curled up, soggy hair sticking to wherever it can find purchase on her shivering body.

“Hh-hhh... *sob* thank you- NGH! -th-thank you Luz.” She wavers, almost silently so only I can hear, clutching her side in pain- Her side!

“Amity you’re bleeding!” I beckon my mother over, a panicked look in my eyes as I carefully pick the smaller girl up and place her on the couch.

“Luz, you better not be getting blood on-” She comes down the last step, cutting off when Camilia shoots her a glare, and casts a quick spell to ease the pain over Amity’s wound, taking a roll of bandages with the blue hat of the Healing Coven imbuing the strip of fabric she uses to wrap Amity’s side.

“Ok... how’s she doing mami?” I look from Camilia to Amity anxiously.

“Well, she’ll survive, but one of her ribs is cracked, and three others are bruised. The surface damage isn’t bad, but whatever did this to her, definitely wanted her dead.” She finishes tying the bandages on, pulling the taught with a knot. “We’re lucky it didn’t succeed

“Let her rest for now, we can talk when she wakes up.” Eda is already upstairs, and Camilia gives me a sympathetic look.

“It’s late. You should get some sleep too.” I say, eyes unmoving from where they’re locked on Amity’s face.

“Buenas nochas mija.” She gives me a kiss on the forehead and heads to her room. “Buenas nochas mami.” I mumble.

‘What... who did this to her.’ I lean against the coffee table, my mind almost completely blank, shocked by the events that just transpired.

Deciding it’s time for sleep, grabbing a blanket and some pillows, and setting up a little nest besides the couch. ‘So I’m there when she wakes up. But what if she doesn’t want to see me when she wakes up? Wait that sounds- nevermind.’

“Hnnn... hey Luz?” 

“Que?”

“Thanks. Sorry. Goodnight.”

“Night night baby Blight.” I mumble, slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________  
“Mmh.” I roll over. So uncomfortable... did the twins do something to- Oh. I sit up, images of last night flooding my head. I’m not at the manor. Probably for the best... although they won’t exactly be happy when I get back...

“Hey Ams.” Luz walks over, plate in hand and... she’s smiling. Huh. Have I ever seen her smile before? That wasn’t a smirk? I have, so then why is this so sp- NOPE.

“Try again.” I sit up groggily, slowly moving my undamaged arm to accept the food.

“Ami? Lime top? Mitt-” I put a finger to her lips, and her eyes widen. I don’t know... “Don’t go there.” ...why. Oh. “Uhh-sorry.” I take my hand back to my food, blushing slightly and mumbling quietly through my food.

“Hmm... Ams?” She sits on the floor in front of the couch with a smile and some very awkward, very Luz finger guns (whatever a gun is).

“You can’t just use my name?” I shovel another forkful of food into my mouth.

“I can, but- ooh! I’ve got one!” I raise and eyebrow at her dark chuckling, that soon turns in to the kind of snooty laughter you give when you’ve won a board game and no one knows yet.

“Ammy~” She leans her elbows on the coffee table, grinning ear to ear.

A blush creeps up my ears, groaning while trying to hide under the covers, lifting the blanket before getting a painful reminder that, I’ll be staying here for a while!

“Aww, what’s wrong.” She hops over the table and drapes herself along the couch dramatically. “Ammy~” Warranting a small high pitched squeal as I cover my face with the blanket in my one still-functioning hand. (Although if this keeps up, not much of me will be still functioning soon.)

‘I can’t take a week of this!’ I scooch back again towards the opposite end of the couch.

“Cant take a week of what baby Blight?” She flips on her elbows, head on hands with her feet kicking up behind her. “Good ol’ Noceda charm finally catching up to ya?”

‘Did I say that out loud?’ “No! You’re just... so insufferable! I can’t stand you! Get- Hahahaha!” I curl up as she leaps at me, careful to avoid my injured side with a surprise tickle attack.

“Alright guys, your adorable flirting is making me-” “WE WERE’NT-” I yell as we whip around to the older voice interrupting my thoughts, making both of us jump as we notice Eda standing by the doorway with Owlbert in hand. “Heh, sure kiddo. Just wanted to say I’m heading out, and Camilia’s already gone to work.”

She opens the door, shouting back with a wink before it closes. “Keep it PG you two!” Me and Luz yelling in unison as the grey haired witch takes off.

“Eda!” I yell after the older witch as she hops on Owlbert and zips away into the clouds.

“Haha! So uhh...” Luz flops over the other arm of the couch. “Wanna binge the Azura crystal ball adaptation?”

“Uhh... sure.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as she goes up to her room to grab the crystal ball, fiddling with some settings when she gets back and setting it down on the table after pressing play, slumping down onto the orange couch to watch as the (although I’ll never admit it) familiar blue haired witch pops up on the screen, mid battle with some hairy betusked beast.

We sit there for a few hours, awkwardness sitting in the air from earlier, only barely breaking when Luz went over to the kitchen to grab some snacks to tide us over so we don’t have to make a more complicated lunch, before Eda comes back with some bags, heading through to the kitchen to make dinner.  
__________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Ams?” I ask as I bring over two plates of empanadas and rice, handing one to Amity and setting the other one down on the coffee table.

“Mm?”

“I... sorry for earlier. And, like... everything at school.” I run my hands through my hair slowly, as a spoon clatters to the ground and Amity puts down her plate and leans in.

“Hah, ok, one sec. J- HAH! Just one- haHAH! One fucking second. I- I’m waiting for the part of that where you say that’s what I should b saying?”

“No, Ami. I- it wasn’t cool. I harassed you every day, and you were clearly not interested,” 

“Luz-” I shush her with my finger, “Nope. It’s my turn.” and bring my hand back.

“Plus there’s the, er... cave incident. That was my fault and I’m sorry.” I look back from my spot on the floor towards Amity expectantly.

“You can go now. I’ll acknowledge I’ve done shit that was majorly uncalled for, but you’ve been a major ass since said incident involving a cave.”

“That’s fair.” She shrugs. “I won’t apologise for each individual incident because then we’d be here all day, but I’m sorry for all the shit I put you through at school, the stuff I let and encouraged Boscha to do, all the physical abuse, and putting fish in your locker.” I watch smugly as the girl in front of me lists off all the- wait. WAIT.

“WAIT. You put FISH in my locker?!” I lean forward across the table, noses nearly touching.

“Uh- you haven’t found it yet?” She turns away and leans back slightly, blush turning somehow a deeper shade.

“Well I have. But it was a pile of goop by then. Along with all my books! Do you know how much the lockers hate fish?! A LOT APPARENTLY.” I fling my hands above my head. Back to square one.

“Look- I’m sorry! I apologised!” She flings her working hand up in similar fashion, before we hear a knock on the door and turn to see Willow in the doorway, Gus hiding behind her.

“Hey you two. Done with your flirt-fighting?” The short green haired witch teases.

“I- uh! We were- I am offended!” To which Willow raises an eyebrow.

“We were not flirting!” Amity exclaims exasperated. “At least I wasn’t...”

“Sure about that Blight~?” I retort, earning another layer of blush from the fuming witch across the table.

“Well, we just came to see Luz. I know you’re grounded but- wait wait wait, how and why did Amity get here?” She gives a raises one eyebrow.

“I mean, Willow, you might feel smug about figuring everything out but I’ve never really tried to hide I’ve taken a non-platonic liking towards this gorgeous green-haired gal crashing on my couch.” I wink back at the bright red- tomato? Witch? I can’t tell at this point, and she looks to the side again, hugging a pillow tighter.

“Yeah anyways, details?” Willow waves, rolling her eyes.

“She got chased here by some dude from the night market, and bashed her side, so Eda scared him off, Camilia healed her, and I... kinda did nothing.” I look to Amity with a sheepish grin, “Huh. I hadn’t considered that. Sorry.” hand on my neck.

“Can you please stop apologising to me? You can be annoying sometimes, but you... you’re... I- you...you’re a g-good p-person. Ob-objectively. In my... opinion.” She says, suffocating the cushion in her arms further, blush still not letting up.

“Wow. That was... that sounded like it took some effort huh? I’m proud of you! You voiced emotions that weren’t negative for the first time!”

“I’ve- I talk... about my emotions... sometimes...” The nearly glowing witch across from me lets up the chokehold, before throwing the pillow straight (nothing about it) at my face and screaming when I throw the pillow back admittedly a little to hard, earning me a giggle and another, much lighter pillow to the face, that I throw back on to the side of the couch further from Amity.

“I, for some reason, find that hard to believe.” I smile back smugly.

“We’re still here ya know.”

“AH!” Me and Amity snap back to real life, turning up towards Willow and Gus, who are now both inside and leaning on opposite sides of the doorframe.

“Yes! Right! You guys want to go somewhere?”

“Yep! Matt called, and since he stopped being a total dick a while ago, and has stood up for me and Gus against Boscha a few times, we decided to pick up! Plus Gus-” Gus moves a sweaty hand to cover Willows mouth, “Hahahahaha Willow you're so funny that was such a funny JOKE that you just told me HA HA HA HA HA.” nervously lowering it when Willow gives him a look. She seems to have a lot of those in stock.

“Were just going to that cafe near the market to get hot brown morning potions and ham and cheese horns.” Gus resumes his pose after some slipping.

“You in? I’m guessing you’ll want Amity to come too, so she can if you’re really sure, as long as she isn’t a massive fucking jerkwad and doesn’t interact with, look at, or exist near me and Gus.” Willow posits.

“Well hm. Ams?” I turn again towards Amity, “do you wanna come?”

“Uh... I- yeah! Sure, if I don’t die by standing up.” She shrugs, but I can see the excitement she is very poorly holding back.

“Ok! Then we’re in! I’ll just change Amity’s bandages first, and then we can head out!” I turn back to the doorway, then nearly immediately back to Amity.

“Amity can you take off you shhhh...” I trail off, blush crawling up my ears. “I can see how that would be... an issue.” I laugh nervously.

“Is it okay with you if I...?” I look at Amity, corner of my mouth pulled to the side in an apologetic smile.

“Uh- y-yeah. I’ll just, ah... pull my shirt up to the injury.” She looks like a volcano right now, red lava boiling just beneath the surface of her face.

“Can you two dip out for a second?” I make a shooing motion towards Gus and Willow, who oblige, stepping out and closing the door.

“Okay, I’ll go grab the bandages.” I go to the closet downstairs, now more considerably full with medical supplies and potion ingredients. I run my finger along the items on the shelves before stopping on the roll of fabric my mami used to wrap Amity’s side up, grabbing the bandages and hopping upstairs.

“Okay, uh- can you...?” I start unrolling the bandages, approximating the amount I think she used last time.

She grabs the edge of her green indie band t-shirt, rolling it up to where the wrap stops over a bruised rib. I untie the bandages, and swap them out for fresh ones, watching relieved as bruises recede somewhat, and small cuts knit together.

“Okay! All done.” I cough into my hand, the blush dusting both of our cheeks not clearing as much as I’d like.

“You good to go?” I extend a hand towards the smaller witch, waiting as she finishes fixing her clothes, re-tying a small bit of her long, wavy hair up into a ponytail behind her head, and taking the hand as I pull her up.

A knock comes from the door, Willow muffled through the wood “Are you guys done in there? Hooty is T H E W O R S T.”

“Oh- ah- hah! Yeah, come in.”

“Hooty, open up or I blast you off your- there we go.” The door opens and they step in again.

“Ok so we’ll need to be careful, whoever is after Amity could have people sticking around just in case we decide to go back.” I put a finger to my chin, “Any ideas Ami?”

“Uh- we could illusion my hair and eyes?” She draws a purple spell circle, changing her hair to the same colour as her roots- “Is that your natural colour? Why’d you dye your hair?! It’s so pretty!”

“Um-” Amity falters, hair flickering for a second before she shakes her head, stabilising the circle and her hair colour, swapping her natural, gorgeous golden eye colour for a darker green.

“Awe, I am gonna miss your eyes though.” I reach a hand out again, pulling her up carefully and squeezing her hand gently with a smile, “Although you look great in green too.” I flash a wink and a smile, leading her out the door, Gus and Willow following besides us.

The walk to the small, cozy, hole-in-the-wall cafe is pretty uneventful, stopping a few times if Gus spots a cool new trinket, or Willow’s eye catches on some exotic flower to fawn over.

It takes us about 40 minutes to get there, including any stops at interesting stalls, or ogling witches flying by on staffs with interesting Palismans.

When we arrive, Gus leads us excitedly along to where Matt is sitting, and we order, Willow getting a... “Hey Willow?”

“Hm?” She looks across her milk jug filled with dark black hot brown morning potion, over at me.

“Is uh... is that, like, healthy?” I ask, twiddling with the spoon in my much, much smaller mug of black tea (with milk of course, what am I, a heathen?).

“Amity’s drink has so much sugar, I think anyone who doesn’t do this on a weekly basis would die instantly.” She points next to me at Amity, who looks up from her mountain of whipped cream at Willow, leaning back in her chair before rolling her eyes and shrugging. “I’m pretty sure anyone else who tried to do this on a weekly basis would die just the same.”

Augustus and Mattholomule sit at the other end of the long wooden picnic table, Gus sipping on a nice thornberry tea and Matt downing a can of Cloaka-Cola over some apparently hilarious conversation.

“Short answer, no.” Willow puts down her jug, crossing her arms and giving me a look. “But new question, you guys wanna ditch? I’m 100% sure they won’t notice us gone until they stop talking, which won’t be for a while.”

“Mm... Ams you feeling good for a walk? Y’know, with your side and all.” I look over, remembering the illusionary disguises.

“Yeah, I’m good.” The now hazel haired witch takes another sip from her sugary beverage, raising an eyebrow. “Luz? Hey, Luz. Luz. Snap out of it. Luuuz. You’re staring.”

I break my dorky crooked smile, jumping slightly, blush illuminating my features. “Ah- uhh- um...” I bury my head in my hands, turning away to let my mind reel for a second. “Sorry, I- sorry. Sorry. Creepy. I said I’d stop.” 

“I mean- hey, hey it’s fine, really. I really don’t mind if it’s-” She stops rubbing my back, curling up into a similar ball, hands over her bright, flushed face. “Fuck. FUUCK. FUCCKK. FUUUUCK. FUCK! FUCK, NO DON’T YOU DARE- NOCEDAA-”

“Oh~? You don’t mind if it’s...? Want to finish that?” I smirk, leaning down to the- gods, why did she ever dye her hair. And where did she get a permit to be this pretty! “Here, let me.”

“Mmrrrghh.” Amity tips over, tightening her grip on her knees as Willow just sits, watching, and gulping down the last bit of her jug.

“You. I don’t mind if it’s “you”.” I poke at the curled up ball of witch, who unfurls like a cat, stretching out her arms and leg with another groan before glaring at me when she realises I’m staring again.

“UGHH. I don’t know why I thought you were really going to stop.” She flips onto her back, arms spread out in the dirt.

“I know, that doesn’t sound very me.” I grin, casting a shadow over Amity’s face.

“Uh, guys?” Willow taps my shoulder, “you took so long they snuck off first.”

“Oh. Huh. WAIT... IS THAT WHY GUS WAS SO EXCITED?!” I jump up, and Amity winces, covering her face as I mutter a quick apology.

“Yes. Good Titan you can be so emotionally intelligent sometimes, and just... SO DENSE others!” Willow exclaims, arms once again crossed. “Hm... it’s getting dark.” The short haired witch points out. “I don’t think I have enough time to walk home, and none of us have a staff.”

“Your point Willow?” I raise an eyebrow while helping Amity up, not noticing the dusting of pink smattered across her face, who as soon as she stands up and brushes herself off, shoves me backwards into the dirt, a yelp of protest leaping off my tongue as I hit the ground, shuddering and wincing in pain.

“Uff... you and- NGH -and Gus want to stay over then?” I heave myself up and sit down at the bench, waiting for the pain and shock to slowly fade.

“Mhm. And if possible, Matt too.”

“Mmm... ok. But Gus and Matt will take the floor, and you can take the bed. I sleep next to the couch with lime top- hmm... honey head here”

“Oh you’re sleeping next to the couch with Amity, hm?” Willow teases. She’s been doing way too much of that today.

“And no, I’ll just sleep on the floor. It’s not much of a sleepover if we’re separated.”

“Oh come on! I can make you walk home, you know what I meant! Come on, let’s get moving.” I stand up, the pain passed, and start off into the woods, beckoning for Amity and Willow to follow me.

“Oh, I’ll ring up Gus on Penstagram so he knows where to go.”  
__________________________________________________________________  
We arrive back, the journey back even less eventful than the way there.

“Hey Luz?” I look towards her as we enter, Matt and Gus already discussing something in the kitchen, Eda and Camilia will probably both be out for a while tonight, with Camilia at the Healing Coven and Eda probably running from someone.

“Yeah?” She walks around the table, flattening the creases out of her blankets and rearranging her pillows, then moving on to mine.

“Umm... well firstly, I want to let you and everyone here know, I will not let Boscha bully you guys anymore. Not if I can help it.” Should I really though? I mean, today’s been great, but... fuck it. Let’s do this. “And um, Luz..? Uhm... do you want me to keep my hair this colour.” I look to the ground, twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

“Why would that be my-” My face drops, and with it the illusion of my natural colour.

“Oh. I- uh- it’s... nothing. Forget I said anything.” I flop down on the couch, screaming when I’m reminded V I V I D L Y about the chase last night, with a sizeable spike of pain in my, now considerably less bruised, but still very pained ribcage. “AAAHHHGGH! NFF, ugh- th-that -GGHHHK- ttthhhhaat f-fucking h-huuurts.”

“Ah! Is everything alright Ams?” Luz drops the sleeping bags and pillows for Gus and Matt, dashing over to the couch where Willow is standing. 

“Hhhh... y-yeah, everything is fine. I-I’m ffffine. I’m good. Don’t worry.” I smile weakly, giving a very awkward, very Luz single thumbs up as the pain slowly washes away.

We waste away the rest of the evening, I avoid Luz and any awkward questions to may come with that interaction, Matt and Gus continuing to chat in the kitchen while Luz and Willow cook dinner.  
__________________________________________________________________  
We eat quickly, Amity and Luz staying silent throughout, whereas Matt and Gus just can’t shut up.

I stay silent as well, since I don’t really have a conversation to join. It was dark by the time me and Luz started on our meal, so it’s around 8:30 now, pitch black outside.

The door creaks open, and an exhausted Eda walks in, ignoring the prying eyes as she walks to the kitchen, finishing off some scraps and grunting a “goodnight” to Luz as she walks upstairs, picking a spider off her arm and flicking it onto the wall where it skitters away, probably to be eaten later by Hooty.

We decide to go to bed after that, and everyone tucks in.

“Psst.” I cup my hands over my mouth and turn towards Luz, who flinches, flopping lazily in my direction, groggy, but managing to crack open an eye. Today was great, but very... draining.

“Mm? What isss it Willowww.” The taller witch rubs her eyes, trying to wake up a little bit more, curling up and stretching out with a yawn. “Mmmm tiired.”

“Are you really that dense?” I narrow my eyes, careful not to close them too much for fear I might nod off there and then.

“Whhat?” Luz turns on her stomach, leaning her head on her arms before deciding that’s too uncomfortable and trying out a new pose.

“Amity! She is EXTREMELY obvious! She even asked you if she should keep her hair her natural colour earlier, and you just brushed it off!” I shout-whisper, glaring at the messy brunette across for me.

“Yeah but why would her keeping her hair like that be my choice-” She curls up again, warmer and somehow more confused.

“Because YOU said you liked it! Ughh! Do I have to do EVERYTHING for you?!” I bury my face in my pillow, turning once again to face her.

“But why-”

“Because she LIKES you! And she CARES about your opinion!” I flip on my back, stretching out my arms and flinching slightly before remembering Gus and Matt are sleeping far enough away from me.

“Titan have MERCY.”

“Oh.” The tall witch says, like she is confounded by the possibility Amity could ever like her back.

“Oh.” She whispers again, as if saying it twice will somehow do something.

“Oohhhhhh.”

“Ugh. You done? Saying it multiple times wont do anything.” I stare at the flabbergasted young witch across from me.

“You’re sure she actually likes me?”

“Y E S S S S . Titan you are so DENSE sometimes.” I roll over, pulling the sleeping bag over my head.

“Now go to sleep.”

When I wake up, sunlight streams in from the open windows, nearly blinding me. Gus and Matt are cuddled up in one bag, Luz is cooking something... sweet smelling and savoury in the kitchen, and Amity’s hair is frazzled, sticking out every which way as she falls off the couch with a thud, waking up with a surprised yelp, followed by a pained moan as her injured arm follows suit.

*sigh* “Nnnngh. Mmmorning Willow.” The injured witch exhales, pulling herself up onto the coffee table with a grunt.

“Good morning Amity.” I sit cross-legged, looking down at the witch areas out across the table in front of me.

“Uh... you good? Something wrong?” She sits up against the couch with a sigh, running a hand through her layered hair before realising the state it’s in, and trying to smooth it out over her shoulders.

“So. Luz.” I lean back on my hands with a grin.

“Oh Titan please no. Not-” *sigh* “Alright I guess this’s fair.” She brushes her bangs out of her eyes.

“Great! We’re on the same page. I know you like her blah blah blah, let’s skip all that, and go straight to-”

“There’s nothing straight about it.” She smirks.

“Ha ha ha. Anyways,” I wave my hand dismissively, before turning it into a circular motion, summoning some vines from a plant on a shelf. “If you hurt Luz. Which you have a great record of doing, by the way.” The vines creep closer to Amity, “I WILL hurt you.”

“Why would I ever- I have NO intention of...” *sigh* “I can’t promise that. People get hurt and fight when they’re in-” She blushed and turns to the side. “I mean we’re not- call off your vines, I get it.”

“Okay. Good enough.” I stand up, and go to the kitchen where Luz is at the stove, and Eda is passed out in a chair, a cup of hot brown morning potion gone not-so-hot forgotten at her seat.

“Hey L-” I start, putting a hand on her shoulder and nearly getting a face-full of some strange circular pastry.

“AHHH!” Luz screams, the pan (and contents) flying back, hitting a window and slowly sliding down.

“We’re awake.” Gus and Matt add sleepily.

“Good morning lovebirds number three and four.” To which everyone interjects, each adding their own angry stuttering or disdainful gasp.

“Then who are one and two?” Luz asks, earning a facepalm or three and a blushing green haired witch.

“I- what! What! What did I do! What did I say! What happened!” Luz exclaims, scooping the odd round bread disks off a pan and onto a plate, setting smaller individual plates, silverware, and a bottle of syrup on the table, motioning for us to sit.

I sigh, giving the exasperated witchling curious look, lips pursed and hands on my sides.

“What Will-OOOOHHHHHH. Ok. Want some pancakes?”

“YES!” We all sit down, going to town on the sweet, savoury, fluffy, delectable little slivers of flavour.

“Dewwishhous!” Gus smiles through a syrupy mouthful, earning a stifled giggle from Matt, who sees the looks he’s getting, who clears his throat with a light blush, turning his face down to his drenched stack of light, airy bread circles.

“Ahh, delicious. Both the tension and the pancakes!” I smile, leaning back and looking at Eda, who returns the sentiment.

“Uhh- okay. So, I’ve gotta catch up on some schoolwork. Eda, can you help me? I think today I’m just gonna try to burn through a week so I can have some free time.” Luz stands up, grabbing the empty plates while Amity continues to pour an inordinate amount of syrup on the last three pancakes.

*sigh* “Alright, let’s get started then. Grab the supplies, I’ll...” Eda and Luz walk downstairs, grabbing some supplies and heading outside, Luz flashing a wink at Amity, who doesn’t notice as she’s trying to finish the last bite, annoying Luz.

“Ok. So while they’re doing that... we’ve got to go back to our lessons. Well, except Amity. Me and Amity can get off the hook for being a bit late, so we’ll stay a bit longer because we’re top of our classes, but you two are gonna get some detention for skipping if you don’t move.”

“Awww... okaaay.” Gus whines, “Let’s go Matt. We’ve got to walk from here to Hexside, and that’s about a 20 minute walk.” They proceed to pack up as Amity takes and cleans our dishes, waving a brief goodbye as they walk out the door with their bags slung over their shoulders, I can see them smiling a goodbye to Luz and Eda through one of the stained glass windows.

“Alright well, Amity I’m gonna pack up too, we do have to leave eventually.” I heave myself up from my chair, tucking my scroll in my bag and setting away all the sleeping bags, fixing the blankets Luz and Amity are using.

After about an hour of sitting around looking at Penstagram, I grab my bag and give Amity a quick two fingered salute on my way out, which she returns without looking up from her scroll, and walk past Luz and Eda causing explosions by pushing the dirt upwards and creating a shower grass and disturbed earth, which I carefully avoid on my way down the path to Bonesborough.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Besides some brief snack breaks, Luz and Eda don’t come in until way after dark, and Camilia comes home.

“Sorry for being gone so long, I had to stay the night at the ward because of the thing at the night market. Seems the Veloci-Wraptors didn’t really care about collateral damage.” She closes the door, dropping her bag and leaning Garnet against the wall.

“Come on mi amor, I’m done with dinner. Sit down, relax a little from all that work.” The grey-haired woman handing each of us a plate of piping hot pasta, and offering cheese or tomato sauces, me and Luz taking the cheese and pouring it over our servings, digging in to the delicious meal as soon as it all cools down a bit.

“Hey... Amity?” Luz looks up from her food, setting down her fork on the corner of her plate for a second. “I’ve got a... question.”

“Um... once we change the bandages again, it’ll still take about three to four more days for you to fully heal, but do you think you can walk downstairs?”

“Hm? Probably. Why?” I tilt my head slightly up, raising the utensil awkwardly to my mouth and slurping up another forkful of surprisingly good pasta. ‘I didn’t know Eda could cook. Huh.’

“Do you want to take the bed? I’ll still be on the floor next to you, I just know that the bed is a lot more comfy than the couch.” She picks up her food again, poking at it slightly, but only really taking a few bites.

“Okay, sure.”

“Alright! I’m gonna go grab mami, she’s much better with all this healing stuff, and your bandages need to be changed again.” I give her a thumbs up through my last mouthful of food, grabbing both our plates and bringing them to the kitchen, scraping off the excess food am slipping them carefully into the sink.

After Camilia does a quick checkup, she changes my bandages and gives me a pair of Luz’s old clothes she had stored away somewhere to sleep in, black sweats and a fluffy little shirt with an otter smiling in the centre.

I step carefully downstairs, leaning heavily on the banister and grunting in pain every couple of steps when I lean on my leg a bit too much.

I head down the hall, and (assuming the door with the giant purple L U Z sign is her room, for no reason at all really) I give the door a tap, letting it swing slowly open.

“Hey Noceda. ” I shuffle over to the bed, past Luz sitting on a sleeping bag, scrolling through something on Penstagram.

“Hey. Oh! I was wondering where that shirt went...” She looks up, eyes catching on the otter head for a second too long for it to be comfortable.

“I mean I’m just sleeping in it, you’ll get it back after tonight.” I say, fiddling with a ball of the covers I’ve collected in my fist.

“Nah, keep it. Looks better on you. Teal was never really my colour anyway.” She chuckles, tapping something on her screen before drawing a spell circle, dissolving the scroll with a gentle glow. 

“M’kay.” I look out the window, a dusting of pink shading my face.

“Aww, am I really getting to you that much?” She says with a smirk, leaning forwards on her stomach, head on her hands, feet kicking at the air.

“Ugh, sh-shut up Noceda.” I duck down, face in the ruffled duvet barely covering her bed. Wait- I’m in her bed. ‘Yeah, why does that matter?’ 

“Oh you know you love me Blight.”

“Mmm... do I though?” I kick a pillow at her face, which doesn’t hit but manages to startle Luz enough she jumps back so dodge it.” 

“Alright, alright, sleepy time.” She flings the pillow at me, which I dodge with a shrill “EEK! Luuuz! Hmph. Fine.”

I reset the blankets, laying down, head propped up on a few pillows.

“Night Noceda.” I curl up, trying hard to stop myself from rolling over onto my injured side.

“Night night, baby Blight.” She teases, and I throw one of my pillows at her, landing on her head.

“Ah! Amity!” *sigh* “You aren’t getting this back.” She puts the pillow under her head, facing the door. “‘Night Ams.”

‘We’ll see about not getting that back.’ I tuck in, closing my eyes and letting the moonlight gently wash over my face. I’ve always found it calming, sleeping under the stars. “Goodnight Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little does Eda know, the Azura CB adaptation is not PG. It is in fact- PG13! *GASP!*
> 
> SO I EDITED THE CHAPTER A BIT  
> NOTHING BIG, JUST THEM CALLING EACH OTHER BY THEIR LAST NAMES SO IT WASNT SO OUT OF THE BLUE  
> NOT ENIUGH TO WARRANT REREADING THE CHAPTER BUT GO REREAD THE LAST BIT I FIXED IT 
> 
> “Oh you know you love me Blight.”
> 
> “Do I though?” From Chipflake The Great go look at their art on Instagram they’re really amazing!
> 
> I wanted Lumity cuddles in this chapter, so I fucking tried to PUT some fucking lumity cuddles in this chapter. I failed. Oh well. I don’t know how to write fluffy relationship stuff I’ve never been in one.
> 
> ALRIGHT SO. I wanted to write a thank-you, to everyone leaving kudos and comments, they really do make my day, (seriously, the first comment I got had me smiling for the rest of the day, and still does, I totally underestimated this community you people are so nice) and I just wanted to say, since I don’t seem to be able to convince you I’m wasting your time:
> 
> THANK YOU!
> 
> If I had not gotten such a positive response, I would have probably... continued actually, I don’t care what assholes online think. But! I still want to say again, thank you everyone, you’re all wonderful and I love you all. As this is my first time... posting anything besides a comment or random pic on my Instagram online, and I’m so glad it was received well. Thank you to everyone, and I know it’s not really a thing on AO3, but if I ever get more people into this should I do something like a Q&A, or a one-shot about something you want? Idk might be getting a bit too ahead of myself there. Again, thank you! And, thank you to all the lovely people who let me use their ideas and quotes in this!


	4. Under Red Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I have to rewrite this whole thing
> 
> TW: MENTAL ANGUISH
> 
> AMITY HAS A PANIC ATTACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Like what you see?”
> 
> “Guess I do, Lu-lu.”
> 
> From vak.draws
> 
> If I’ve taken anything else from anyone and not credited them tell me who and I’ll fix that

I wake up in the middle of the night, choked sobs and raspy breathing coming from the bed, Amity, shuddering in a curled up ball illuminated by the pale, stark white moonlight, though less beautiful as I had always found it, I instead find it only seeming to make the darkness darker, shading her emotions and highlight her pain.

I sit up in bed abruptly, taking in the scene.

“Amity? Hey are you okay?” I move to Amity, leaning down on my knees, my hands on her poor, shaking arms.

“L-Luz?” She looks up, the moonlight painting her golden irises with a touch of silver.

“Yeah. It’s me. Is it... ‘IT’ again?” I look her in her beautiful golden eyes. ‘I can think about how pretty she is later. Now I need to calm her down.’

“Y-yea-” *sob* “Mh-mhm. It’s... I can feel them... I can see th-that horrible, awful, GLOW... it’s so- I can’t- I just... I j-just want the memories to s-stop... I-I hate b-being like this.” She wipes some tears off, and I move onto the edge of the bed, she scoots against the wall, leaning forward and trying to dry tears that seem to flow infinitely.

“Being s-so use... useless, a-and, just-” *sob* “Gh... j-just so debilitated.”

“Hey, no, no Amity it’s not your fault. It’s never your fault, and you are never useless. Sometimes you just need a break.” I move closer, rubbing circles into her back to try and relax her tensed-up shoulders.

“B-but it-it is. It’s all m-my fault. You shouldn’t have helped me. If you had let them kill me, I w-would stop being -NGH- being such a-a burden to everyone. To you. To my parents. The Boiling Isles would be so much better off without an Am-Amity Blight.” She leans forward, head in her hands.

“Don’t say that.” I coo, sliding slightly forwards to givie her a hug. “Your parents would never survive without you, who else would take the title. And you have never been a burden to me, okay? I don’t know who put those thoughts in your head, but you have never been a burden to me, or anyone.”

“Okay?” I hold her face up, and she nods, leaning into my hands before I realise what I’m doing.

“Okay.” I pull her in for a hug, her head no longer shivering over my shoulder. “Good.”

My face turns a deeper shade, ears flapping slightly up and down when she decides to bury her head I in the crook of my neck, her shallow, shaky breaths tickling at the base of my skull, a shiver travelling down my back.

“...” She sighs, leaning into my shoulder a bit more, messy green mane ticklish against my chest, and the few strands that make it over onto my back, my face flushed red, the colour hopefully not visible under the moonlight. “Hey... Luz?”

“Mm?” I hum my response, and my hand still tracing circles on her back.

“Can we stay like this for a while? Just... a little while longer?”

“Uh-” I look down slightly at Amity. ‘I was gonna say that... eventually...’

“It’s just... kinda comfy.”

“Sure thing, Amity.” I let out a happy sigh (hoping she can’t tell the difference), smiling, and letting my head fall onto her shoulder, getting a surprised squeak when I nudge her gently down towards the pillow.

“Uh- just if you want. I wouldn’t want to overstep or-”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” She cuts me off, raising an arm, placing it on mine and lying down. I nod, as if it might shake the layer of blush coating my face off, and lie down next to her, staring at her peaceful resting face, scooting carefully to the edge of the bed so I don’t get to close.

“I can feel you staring.” She mumbles, a smile creeping up her lips, letting a small giggle out through the cracks in- ‘Why am I staring at her lips so much. She’s right. Quit it. You’re a creep.’

“Its fine, I don’t mind... if it’s you.” Her smile turns into a smirk, her arm shifting to my back. “Just move closer.”

“Eek!” If the blush on my face wasn’t visible before, it is now, I squeak as she tightens her grip, letting her pull me forwards until out foreheads are almost touching, and settling her face back into the base of my neck.

“Mmrelax. You’re all tense.” She gives another short laugh, smiling into my collar. “Am I that bad at cuddling?”

“I- uh, no, you’re- this is, good... ivebeentalkingfortolong.”

“Hmhmhmhmhm.” She chuckles, snuggling closer, wrapping her legs around mine. “You’re comfy.”

“Yep. Okay. Glad- great, good you’re enjoying- uh... me... waitnouhsorryIdidntmean- I’m gonna stop now.” I stutter, my voice an octave higher.

“Whatever you say, friend.” I finally manage to relax my muscles, wrapping my arms around the- ‘Wow, she’s so much smaller than I thought she was.’ -smaller witch with an exhale.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” But she doesn’t hear me.

I bury my face in the top of her surprisingly soft mass of hair, letting myself drift off to a comfortably dreamy sleep.  
____________________________________________________________  
I squeeze my eyes shut to avoid the sudden burst of light, groaning and flopping over onto my side before remembering Camilia is there.

I quickly and carefully move back, my face turning a shade darker as a I pray to Titan I haven’t woken her.

“Mm.” The smaller woman rolls over, smiling.

“Sorry hun.” I lean in, giving her a peck on the cheek, which she returns.

“Mm. Buenas dias amore.” She mumbles, sitting up and popping on her glasses, smile widening when her eyes land on me standing in the doorway, blushing sheepishly.

“Let’s go. You wake Luz, I’ll make some pancakes.” She walks past, patting my shoulder.

“Si.” To which Camilia gives a chuckle, and I follow her, descending to the kitchen with a yawn.

“Did I use that correctly.?” I ask, popping my head around the corner. “Mhm. Now go wake Luz, the table won’t set itself.”

“Great.” I give a thumbs up, and pop back around the corner, noting that Amity isn’t on the couch. ‘Right, she’s taking Luz’s bed tonight... I doubt she’d propose sharing, Luz isn’t that bold yet. Must be on the-’ I turn the corner, opening the door. ‘Floor.’

‘Didn’t think she had the guts.’ I let out a small sigh. If proud is an emotion that can be expressed through a sigh, then this is one.

Amity and Luz are snuggled up on the mattress together, Amity with her head in the crook of the larger girls neck, and Luz’s arms wrapped around her, legs intertwined, both smiling, as if they both had the same dream, the kind of dream you can’t remember, but the feeling reminds you of curling up with a hot chocolate in front of a fire, nice calming hum of a shield in the background to protect you from the wailstorm outside.

‘Good for her.’ I walk over to the window, carefully closing it and rolling down the blinds carefully so as to not make any noise.

“I’ll let you stay like this for a while.” I whisper, gently closing the door, leaving the girls to stay curled up to each other for a little while longer.

“Hey Cami?” I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to rest my head on her shoulder.

“AH!” She jumps slightly, the pancake in the pan hopping a few inches up, falling down with a splat onto the floor.

“Edalyn I told you-” She takes her hands off the pan, jabbing a finger in my face as I lean back to avoid getting my eye poked out, hand up next to my head.

“Right sorry! Don’t kill me!” I say, laughing.

“Alright alright. Where’s Luz?” She asks, picking up the pancake and throwing it out a window, which Hooty immediately grabs.

“Ah- we’re gonna let her sleep for a little while longer. I’ll set the table.” I say, leaning my elbows back on the table, and raising one arm to draw a bright neon yellow spell circle, opening a drawer and floating some silverware and napkins onto the table.

“And may I ask why?” She raises an eyebrow, pouring some more batter onto the pan.

“Let me correct myself, we’re gonna let THEM sleep for a little longer.” I smirk, grabbing some glasses and pouring apples blood into two of them.

“Ohhhh! Hah! About time, Luz is crazy for that girl.” She smiles, flipping the final batch of pancakes onto a dish, and setting the plate in the middle of the table.

“Mm.” I say through a bite of pancake, washing it down with some nice cool apple blood.

“You still owe me ten snails though-”

“Titan damnit! I hoped you would forget. Fine.” I fork over some random change in my pocket, taking another sip of apple blood and looking to the side. ‘You couldn’t have waited until you got out of school?’

“Hahaha, don’t worry Edalyn,” she says, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. “You know I always win anyway, resistance is futile.”

“Ha! Alright.” I say, handing her a glass of apple blood. “I’ll get you someday.”

“You’ve already got me.” She says, leaning back with a wink, to which I blush and look to the side, my face turning the colour of the dark red liquid in my cup.  
____________________________________________________________  
My eyes flutter a few times, adjusting to the sudden light. ‘It’s so warm, and comfy, and- Amity. Oh.’ I look down, blushing although I know no one can see this. Amity has her forehead against my shoulder, legs wrapped around each other, and arms similarly so. Each new thing I notice adds another shade of red to my face, and I nearly move my hands to cover my face, stopping when I remember my arms are against Amity, and she needs her rest, and I wouldn’t want to wake her, and I kinda want to stay like-

“Hmm.” Amity looks up, immediately shoving her head back down. ‘I-I’m dead. She killed me. I can’t-’

“Ah! S-sorry! I didn’t mean to- Titan I am so. Sorry.” She stutters, moving her head back up and shaking her head, turning it to the side and smothering herself in the mattress, mumbling something muffled by the foam.

“Hah, it’s okay. Honest mistake. Morning Ammy~” I chuckle a bit, playing with a few strands of her silky long hair.

“Mm. Good morning. I’m tiiiired... can we just stay like this for a little longer?” She says, a little bit of red crawling up her ears.

“Sure.” I say, pulling her in closer, resting my head on top of hers.

“Mm... yyyou’re commfyyyy.”

“Hahaha! I think you used that one last night, love.” I say, looking down at her, perfect little face twitching a bit on the last word, into what emotion I can’t tell, before I realise what I said.

“Wait Luz- I know you’re just gonna stutter a blushy apology,” ‘Oh great she notices my blush. Wait why am I anxious about that?’ “So let’s just finish that interaction.”

“I-” I start on another one of the aforementioned blushy apologies, but she shushes me with a finger to my lips.

“It’s fine. It’s. Fine. Should we go up? I smell breakfast.”

“Uh- okay. Sure.” I hug her tightly, inhaling her sweet minty scent before unwinding my arms and legs, and sliding off the bed.

“Wait Luz-” She grabs me and pulls me back down, sitting up with a serious face for a second.

“Let’s go you goofball.” She says with a giggle, jerking my arm so I fall down on the bed, slipping past me and sliding a wink through the door before disappearing up the creaky old stairs.

“Hhhnnngh.” I moan, curling up and covering my bright red face with my hands. ‘Oh she knew EXACTLY what she was doing. It is on, Blight. I WILL get you back for this.’

“Hahaha!” I roll out of the bed, shaking my head and heading upstairs, trying and failing to shake a wide, dorky smile off my face.

King is curled up on a chest near a window, light streaming in. Eda and Amity are sat down, and Camilia is at the stove cooking.

“Morning mija! Me and Amity were just talking about you.” Camilia smiles, cutting off another bite of pancake, Amity smirking and raising her glass of orange blood towards me.

“Only good things I hope?” I raise an eyebrow, wondering what they could have been talking about, and walking over to grab a plate and load it up with some nice fluffy bread circles.

“Of course. Only good things. Like how you’re not going back to school for another three weeks.”

I moan, my head lolling backwards before I set down my plate next to Amity, pulling out the chair and flopping down.

“Which this young lady here convinced me to shorten to two.”

“Wha- how- thank you Amity!” I exclaim, my face lighting up.

“Oh, nothing. Just good logic and years of debate club.” She says, crossing her arms, smirk getting somehow cockier. “I know, I’m amazing.”

“Quit poking at her, she’ll change her mind.”

“Oh,” ‘FUCK. There’s a bit isn’t there.’ “But no more fights. And I’ll be there to enforce that one.”

“I don’t make the rules, I just change them.” She shrugs, standing up and rinsing off her plate, sitting down on the couch.

*sigh* “Alright.”

“Soooo...” She draws off the word, popping her lips. “What’s on the agenda for today? The author was terribly terribly dissatisfied with the last timeskip and doesn’t really want to do another one, so fae have to come up with a new adventure idea. You’re fae conduit as the main character. Plus we have to get out of the house, they really don’t have anything for King.”

“What?” I say, shaking my head and looking up from my spot in the ground.

“Hm?” She replies, as if she said nothing.

“Nothing, nothing. Hm... wait, we could go on random adventures fae come up with on the fly for the next few days so fae don’t have to write any actually complex scenes for a little bit!” I raise a finger, a light bulb going off in my head.

“What?” Amity looks up this time, confused.

“Hm? That was weird...” I go back into a thinking pose.

“Yeah.”

An awkward pause permeates the room, before Camilia clears her throat.

*ahem* “Maybe you should get going on those miscellaneous adventures and stop breaking the fourth wall, because fae already drawn this encounter on for too long.”

“What?” Me and Amity both question in union.

“Hm?” Camilia looks back at us.

“Did you say something?” Amity asks from the couch.

“You two should get going, the fourth wall won’t survive another line of dialogue.” She grabs Luz’s backpack, tossing it to her and pushing us out the door.

“Okay. Wait what?” I look back, and the door is slammed in our faces.

“Bye!” Camilia pokes her head out a window, waving before slamming it shut.

“That was weird.” Amity says.

“YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW WHAT ELSE WAS WEIRD TODAY HOOT HOOT?” Hooty opens his eyes, twisting around in front of us.

“GAH! We get it! We’re going! We’re going! Stop punishing us with interactions with Hooty! Any dialogue from him is too much! And I know you don’t like writing him after that terrible display on the night of the chase you fucking failure!”

Okay, okay, okay. And I’ll stop with the fourth wall shit, I know this is getting old.

We gallivant around the forest for the next few days, only taking breaks to come back home and recharge for the night. At one point we nearly try hiking up the knee, but chicken out last minute and just walk back.

“Mm... hey Luz?” She asks on the final night of the week, tired after a long day of pranking people at the market, and getting food from some guy named Benny that Amity seemed to know.

“Yeah?” ‘I’ll ask her if we could share the bed again. I’ve chickened out all week, but I’ve finally worked up the courage. Hookay. You can do this.’

“I was wondering Amity-” she cuts me off,

“Do you want to come here for tonight again? It’s just, I kinda have had... that nightmare a lot recently, and that night I was completely fine, and-”

“Hahahaha!” I sit up on my sleeping bag.

“What’s so funny.” Her smile twists downwards.

“Nothing nothing.” Stand up, coming over to the bed, and she moves back towards the wall. “You’re just so cute. Sorry. I just couldn’t keep that in anymore.”

“...” She sighs after a bit of a pause.

“You’re... pretty cute too.” She says, blush dusting her face.

“Hah! Thanks.” I lie down next to her, smiling at her. ‘She’s so close... I could just- NO! Not now! Not cool Noceda!’

“What is it.” She frowns, still enveloped in a thin red aura.

“Hahah you are just too cute!” I laugh, running my fingers through her hair. ‘Guess it’s her turn to be all flustered.’

She curls up further into a little ball, so I can only see the top of her head, hands on her face.

“Oop- hahahahahahaha! I giggle, running my hands through her hair for a few more minutes before she uncurls, and must have underestimated the distance between me and her, because her head comes up and whacks me in the chin.

“Ow! Hey! Hahahha!” I try to register the pain, but I just can’t really register any other emotions when I’m around the hot faced (although it’s not just her face) green haired short little witch across from me.

“Hmmph.”

“Hahahahahahaha you’re so tiiiinyyyy! Is everything about you cute?”

“AGGGHH YOU ARE SO... SO...” She stumbles over her words a little, where I interject.

“Stunningly beautiful?” I put a finger gun to my chin, flashing a wink and a smile.

“UGH!” She puts her head in her hands again, “NO! Just so, so...” *sigh*

“Alright Noceda, it’s on. Sit up a second.” I oblige, and she does the same.

“What is it?” I calm down a little, putting on a concerned face. ‘Is she-’ “Ah!” I exclaim, the poor blushing thing balling up some of the fabric from my shirt in her fists and pulling me closer.

“Oh? Is there something I can help you with?” I say, leaning in a little, a smirk splayed out on my face.

“Sure.” She says, her voice dead serious, her eyes somewhere else on the mattress beneath us.

“Are you really gonna-” She gives me a kiss on the cheek, filling my face with blush, and radiating some kind of warmth throughout my body, some, just... explicitly positive emotion, washing over me like a wave. Though it was just on the cheek (I must admit I’m a bit disappointed), it felt wonderful. More significant, than any kisses I’ve had in the past were. Amity just... makes me feel better.

I bring two fingers to my cheek, “Oh... uh-”

“Yeah. Right. We should um... go to bed. See you in the morning Noceda.” She slumps down onto the bed, facing the wall.

“Okay. Yeah, see you in the morning, Noceda...”

“I- uh- I mean Blight! See you in the morning Blight.” I lay down behind her, scooting closer and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, both of us blushing. ‘That doesn’t change anything. Right? Yeah. That’s just a totally normal friend thing. Friends give each other cheek kisses all the time! But didn’t I always want to be more? Is it okay... is it right for me to hesitate now, after all that? I’ll find out in the morning...’  
____________________________________________________________  
In the morning I wake up, breathing deep, Amity’s minty fresh smell permeating my thoughts.

“Hey. Mmh. You up Ami?”

“Yeah. Comfy?” She says, head not moving.

“Hahahaha! Mhm. Good nights sleep?” I ask, moving closer to her, my body against hers. “You’re warm.”

“So are you. And yeah. No nightmares tonight. Can we take a break from the adventures today, just stay home- I- stay here for a little?” She tightens up a little, I can feel it.

“Hey it’s fine. Relax. And here can be your home whenever you need it, I know your place isn’t exactly the best.” I say, putting my head against hers, moving my nose into her shoulder.

“Hahaha that tickles! I can’t relax like this! I refuse to work under these conditions!” She squirms, and I chuckle a little, smiling into her shoulder.

*sigh* “Alright.” I bring my head back, enjoying the view, and she settles down a little. “Is this better?” I start massaging her scalp, running my hands through her hair.

“Mmmmmmmm.” She leans back, into my hands, before flipping completely upside down, legs curled up on the pillow, until her head is in my hands.

“Much better.” She closes her eyes, smiling, and brings her hands up to mine, running them up my arms, and back down, stopping on my wrists and holding my hands to her face.

“You’re cute.” I smile back, restraining myself from kissing her right then and there. ‘We aren’t there yet.’

She blushes, purring while leaned into one of my hands, ears pointed up, dusted with pink at the tips.

I exhale contentedly, eyes closed, and move my forehead against hers.

“Ah!” She jumps a little.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-” I quickly lean back taking my hands off her face, to which she groans, grabbing at the air where they used to be.

“It’s fine. Come here you idiot.” She grabs the back of my very blushy red head, pulling me in with little but a squeal of protest before giving in, letting our foreheads touch.

“Mm.” Her hands leave my face, and the warmth transfers to my hands, which I bring up to her head, cupping it in my hands and opening my eyes for a second, taking in the sight. The smaller witch has her hands on mine, a wonderfully fulfilling feeling flooding my senses along with her adorable smile, her whole face just absolutely perfectly perfect, and peaceful, and did I say perfect yet? Her face is perfect she is perfect everything about her is perfect. I love her so m- no. Stop, Noceda. We aren’t there. Amity has expressed before she doesn’t want to go there. Respect that. At the same time though, teasing her is really funny...

“You’re perfect.” I mumble just quiet enough so she can maybe hear me. A part of me hopes she doesn’t.

“Hmp.” She exhales, I can feel the breath on my mouth. “And you’re a dork.”

“A cute dork, I should hope?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. ‘Ughh that sounded too desperate...’

She turns back around, kicking off the headboard. “The cutest dork out there.” She affirms, grabbing my head and tugging it down to plant a kiss on my forehead. ‘Guess we’re doing that now’

“Hola mija. And I guess you too Luz. You two gonna keep doing... your thing here,” Camilia makes an indiscriminate waving gesture. “or come up for breakfast.” She smiles, leaning on the doorframe.

“AH!” We both shout in unison, stuttering with our words and actions, trying and failing to sit up and face her.

“Mami!” I exclaim, surprised.

“Miss Noceda!” Amity says at the same time, finally forming a coherent sitting position, hands in her lap.

“Uh- we were just- pfffhahahah!” She stands up, jumping over me and onto the floor, while I hang my head off the bed, desperately holding onto the sheets so I don’t fall off.

She runs a hand along my face. “Guess your mom caught us red handed. Or in your case red faced.” She walks down the hallway towards the stairs, giving me a wink at the doorway, and a set of awkward finger guns to Camilia. The only kind there seem to be...  
____________________________________________________________  
‘OHMYTITANWHATWASTHATWHATDIDIJUSTDOOHTITANTHEYREBOTHGONNAHATEMEWHYDIDIDOTHATINFRONTOFEITHEROFTHEMWHATINTITANSFUCKINGNAMEJUSTHAPPENEDWHATKINDOFPOLTERGEISTPOSESSEDMETODOTHAT-’

“Hey kiddo number two.” Eda says from the stove in the kitchen.

“AH! Jeez! What’s with everyone scaring me this morning, ‘miss Noceda number two’.” I retort, raising an eyebrow at the blushing mess- I mean older woman, who hands me a plate of pancakes.

“Lotta these lately, eh? Some kind of shortage?” I say through a mouthful of syrup drenched pancakes.

“The nerve!” She gasps dramatically. “How dare you young lady, after we housed you, clothes you, and let you sleep with Luz!”

“I’m about as much of a lady as you are young.” I say, leaning back in my chair and taking a large gulp of water.

“The amount of offence I take- I’m joking. Besides the fact you’re right, you’ve got a good head on your shoulders, kiddo.”

“Coming from you, I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.” I say, finishing up my pancakes.

“Anything is a compliment if you throw it hard enough.” Eda steps to the side, and I start on the dishes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing kid. Human saying. Picked it up on me and Cami’s last date in the Human realm.” She waves a hand dismissively.

“Oookay.” I rinse off one plate and start on the next one. ‘I just want them to think I’m cool. Wait why do I want that again?’ I know the answer. I’m just too scared to admit it.

A few seconds later, Camilia walks up the stairs, Luz floating disgruntled above her, glowing a dark indigo.

“Hey Amity. Pancakes again?” Luz says with a bland, dead tone, rolling her eyes.

“Uhhh- Is this my fault?”

“No no you’re perfectly fine honey. Luz just didn’t want to get out of bed this morning.” Camilia walks over, grabbing a pancake and taking a bite out of it.

Luz crosses her arms, grumbling something incoherent over her shoulder. It’s a cold morning, and although Hooty has his own natural heating, the cold still creeps in through an open window, making me shiver and slam it shut with a spell.

“So, I’m going back out to work again, but I’ll be back on time tonight. Promise.” Camilia finishes off the last of Eda’s pancakes, grabbing her sky-blue purse, grabbing Garnet and slipping out the door. “¡Adios!”

“And I will also be out today, also for work purposes. Don’t ask. I will be back around the afternoon, so there’s that.” Eda grabs a winged backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and bringing Owlbert over from his post at the door into her hand. “See you all later, loveyoubye!”

“Wait but- okay.” Luz reaches out a hand, dropping to her side when the door slams shut.

“Okay Amity, so now we’ve got the space to ourselves, what do you wanna do? I’m fresh out of ideas.” Luz leans back in her chair, hands interlocking behind her head.

“Meh, I’m cool with whatever.” I shrug. ‘Why, why, why did she have to say that like that.’

“Hm. Okay. We’ve got... ooh! We could try on a bunch of clothes Eda pulled from the human realm!” Luz runs downstairs, a door slamming open and shut as she comes back up, a basket of mostly fine looking clothes in her hands. “They aren’t much different from ours, but it’s still fun.”

“Uh... okay. Not really my thing.” I look at the pile of clothes Luz is sorting through, throwing some with too many holes in the air and burning them. ‘Cute. Waaait-’

“Oh okay. We can do something-” She throws a blue, moth eaten T-shirt in the air, incinerating it with a quick circle.

“No no it’s fine. Try new things, right?” I walk over to the pile, pulling out a nice little crop top with the words “Girl in red...”

“Must be a human band.” Luz says, sifting through the pile one more time and leaning back on her hands.

“Hm. Sounds familiar somehow.” I put a hand to my chin, I feel like I’ve heard it before... oh well, not something to lose sleep over.

“Here.” She tosses me a cute little black skirt, and some jeans. “Go try this on, I wanna see.”

“Hmm... fine, but you try THIS on.” I go through the pile, pulling out a cropped camo jacket that only comes down to around the mid-back, an oversized blank white T-shirt, and some jeans, throwing them at the unprepared witch, who falls back onto the carpet.

“OOF-”

“Be back in a second.” I wave, heading to the bathroom and slipping on the clothes, smoothing out the many creases in the crop top, and batting some dust off the skirt. ‘Eda obviously had these in storage for a while...’

“Alright you ready Noceda?” I yell through the door.

“Yep, come on down!” I smile, hopping up the stairs.

‘Ohh, I was not ready for this.’ Luz has the shirt tucked in, pulling on the edges of the jacket and flipping up the collar.

“Oh Miss Blight~”

“AH WHAT I WASN’T STARING-” I jump back into a defensive position.

“Hahaha! Well for one, yes you were. And secondly, I know you’re supposed to go easy on your side, but wanna go out and strut our stuff at the market?” She sits up off the couch, stretching her arms a little. ‘If only she was the one with the crop- Quit it Amity! You two are just friends! Don’t push it!’

“I-” *sigh* “Sure. Let’s go. Stop by Bens? For some nice warm cheese horns?”

“Ooh, I love his cheese horns! Yeah!” She smiles, putting her arm over my shoulder and waking us to the door.

“Maybe go and trash Boscha’s meet-up shack? I got a nice ice spell, we could just freeze the whole thing.”

“Always. A little payback is due anyway. Sure.” I smile back, bringing my hand up to hers around my shoulder and interlocking our fingers.

“Okay! Let’s go then!” She grips my hand, and we walk down the path to town.

“Sooo... where to first!” We round a corner into the plaza where the market is held, stopping by a fountain and sitting on a bench near the edge.

“Hm... Bens? I am famished.”

She stands up, stretching out a hand to me, yet again.

“I don’t need to be helped up, Noceda. I’m perfectly capable.” I reach out, grabbing her hand and grinning evilly.

“And yet you still took my hAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” I yank on it, pushing her back into a the fountain and jumping back before I can be splashed.

“Need some help, Noceda?” I reach out my hand with a sweet smile, pulling my hand back when she goes for it.

“Ugh. Blights.” She says, raising a hand and drawing a spell circle, face going from annoyed to smirking in a second.

“OHHH NONONONONO DONT YOU DARE! YOU BITCH-” She raises me in the air, levitating me just over the water and dropping me in. “BITCH. Noceda- you better start running, because I am going to END. YOU.”

“Ohh, you know you wanna kiss me so bad.” She says, leaning against the fountain edge with a wink.

“You really want to push this?” I say, lighting a flame I both hands and holding one up to her face, leaning down. “Really-”

She wraps her arms around me, avoiding the fire, and pulling me closer until our noses are almost touching, surprising me. A blush lightly dusts my face, and the flames go out.

“I don’t know, Ammy~” She pulls me past her, whispering in my ear. “Do I really want to push this? Yes. Because I really, really, really like you. If you hadn’t figured that out yet.” She leans me against her, cuddling against me.

“Luz! Let me go! We need to dry off and go on this stupid fucking shopping d-” My blush intensifies, and I don’t even try to fight it anymore. *sigh* “Let’s go Noceda. We don’t have all day, and I can even dry us off with a spell when we get out.”

“Aww, we can’t cuddle for a little longer?” She says, smiling into my shoulder.

“BITCH WE’RE IN A TITAN DAMN FOUNTAIN.” I say, breaking her hold and throwing her out of the fountain, stepping out after and flipping some hair out of my face.

“Now we’re gonna dry off.” I say, creating a spell circle and stopping right before it casts.

“WAIT AMITY!” Luz says, sticking out a hand as if it would protect her. “Can you dry off everything but your hair?”

“Huh? Why?” I say, my hand faltering for a second. “OH YOU BITCH-”

“Ahahaha! You’ll never catch me alive!” She laughs, still dripping, and stumbles slightly before getting up and running for an alleyway.

“OH YOU’D BETTER HOPE I CATCH YOU ALIVE.” I say, stomping after her. ‘I’m gonna kill this bitch-’

“Ahhh!” She reaches the end of the hallway, collapsing in a fit of giggles. “Hahahahahaha!”

“Titan you are SO immature.” I roll my eyes, casting the spell and drying us both off.

“Hahaha! Oh come on Blight, you know you love it.” She stands up from the dirt, dusting herself off.

“Let’s get going, Luz.” I draw a spell circle, floating the shouting girl above my head. “I’m not taking any of your shit today. Let’s go.”

I come out of the alleyway, swinging Luz around in the air as I turn the corner back into the marketplace.

I walk for a while, mind wandering somewhere far off in space. I jolt alive when the muffled calls I’ve been ignoring suddenly get louder, and my senses return to my body.

“Amity! Amityyy. Ammmiiiityyyy. Hey. Snap out of it.” I jump as all of a sudden my ears work again, and a hand touches my shoulder.

“AH! Oh. Luz. Sorry. I must’ve zoned out.” I shake my head, running my eyes.

“Yeah... must’ve. You dropped the spell so I went and grabbed some eye-scream. Mint chocolate, just like you.” She smiles, handing me a cone of green eye-scream with little brown chocolate eyeballs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I raise an eyebrow, taking a bite of the ice cream.

“Cold and spicy, but still very sweet.” I nudge her, laughing. My face is just barely red, pink like the sunset we watch, sitting down on a little grassy spot near the beach.

The sky is beautiful, painted with oranges, pinks, purples, greens, every colour out there.the clouds roll across the sky, moving across the bathing evening sun, setting into the Boiling Sea.

“Wow.” I say, taking another bite of my quickly melting frosty treat.

“Yeah. Wow.” Luz echoes, staring up at the sky, hands cushioning her back.

“It’s really breathtaking isn’t it.” I breathe, taking in the mesmerising view ahead of me.

“I wouldn’t call you it. And yeah the sunset is nice too.” She winks, a pink hue glowing across her face and I can’t tell if it’s blush or the light from the sun anymore.

“I- Luuuz! Hahahahaha!” I laugh, kicking her gently and taking the last bite of my eye-scream.

“Mmwhat?” She giggles, rolling over towards me with a contented look. “I’m just enjoying the view before it leaves me.”

“You are so cheesy.” I sit up, leaning back on my hands.

“Hahahaha! I almost got cheese horns, but decided eating eye-scream under a sunset was more romantic.” She moves closer, sitting up into the same position.

We I look down at our hands, just an inch apart. ‘I could just-’ A splash of red finds my face and a jolt sprints up my spine as I feel her finger on my hand, pulling me closer. I let her drag me along, intertwining our fingers when we’re close enough, and leaning my head gently into her shoulder.

“Hey Luz?” I ask, still not looking at her.

“Yeah?” She says dreamily, as if now her mind is somewhere else.

“Ugh... nevermind.” I lean my face into the crook of her neck, my face as red as the sunset. ‘I can’t do this...’

We sit in silence for a while, admiring the sunset. Eventually it gets dark, and the night market starts to set up.

“We should go.” I say, standing up without letting go of her hand.

“Hey wait- Luz.” I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug, pushing her back out with my hands still on her shoulders.

“Oh?” Luz smirks, and I can feel a blush start to sink into my skin. “Feeling affectionate?” She snickers.

“Ughh- you are just-” I don’t move, my eyes still locked on her but face turned annoyed.

“Insufferable. You told me.” She says, her crooked smirk only getting cockier.

“Hmp.” I close my eyes for a second, letting out a puff of air before opening them to a warm smile from the girl across from me.

“Like what you see?” She teases, and locks eyes with a smile.

*sigh* I lean in with my eyes closed, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips and remaining there for a few seconds. ‘So I’m doing this then.’ “I guess I do, Lu-lu.” I smile up at the shocked girls face, mine dropping when I realise what I’ve just done.

I let go of her, stepping back in horror, stuttering trying to form a full sentence. “Uh- I- I didn’t- I- um- I am so sorry! I just- I- I- I gotta go!” I push through the crowd towards the forest. ‘It’s big. Maybe I can hide in there without Luz finding me. Then I don’t have to face the consequences of my actions! Perfect! Yep. Perfect.’

I find myself laughing as I sprint again through the forest, hating myself for it and trying to keep my mind calm. I jump over a log, sliding down a hill and stumbling at the bottom, batting a branch out of my face and moving on, my breath becoming more laboured as I go on. I can hear her behind me, shouting my name and crunching through the leaves, falling quiet after a few minutes of running.

I stop, leaning onto a tree, ignoring the rough bark against my skin. I exhale deeply, inhaling again as I remember the cramp in my chest. ‘I wasn’t breathing correctly.’ *sigh* ‘Fix yourself Blight. All you have to do is avoid her. It’s not so hard, you’ve done it before.’

“Hey Amity?” Luz pops out from behind the tree I have my back up against, leaning down and putting a hand on my shoulder.

“OH FUCKING TITAN BE DAMNED-” I jump, scrambling backwards on my hands away from the sheepish looking girl.

“Sorry.” She walks closer, offering me a hand, which I take. 

“It’s not your fault. I violated... you. And that wasn’t okay and I get if you don’t ever want to or can’t ever forgive me and I’m sorry.” I curl up, wrapping my arms around my knees, up against me chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“I- what? No- FUCK- sorry- I just- shit. So- just listen to me. It’s not your fault and you have nothing to apologise for. It is not your role to comfort me and I apologise again if I made you feel like that.” I unfurl my legs, looking off at the beach in the distance.

“Okay. I get what you’re a saying. And yeah.” She turns to me. “That kinda wasn’t cool.”

I blush, putting my head in my hands.

“Consent isn’t an option. It’s mandatory in any relationship.” The taller girl moves closer, wrapping an arm around me, to which I give a grunt of thanks.

“So. Speaking of consent.” My heart starts to race again, and a chill crawls up my entire body. ‘Um- what?’

“Can I kiss you?” She takes my head in her hands, looking down on me.

“I-” My breath is knocked out of me from the shock. “Are you sure? After that?”

“You apologised and acknowledged what you did. Besides, it was... nice.” She smiles down on me. “So is that a yes?”

“Um. Ye- MMmh.” She leans forward, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to lean into the kiss, raising my hands to her head as she has on mine and pressing her head further towards mine, deepening the embrace.

She breaks off the kiss, and I turn away, astonished, touching my lips. “That-”

“Yeah.” Luz says happily, seemingly content with the outcome of this... particular interaction.

“Can we do that- wait- what... what would we be now?” I turn back to her, standing up and brushing myself off.

“Oh- uh!” Her eyes widen as she follows me. “Well... do you want to... go out some time? We’ve already kinda had one date with, y’know, today, but I’d really like to go on an official one... and, maybe... for what we are... do you want... to be m-my girlfriend?” Her pitch raises a bit on the last word.

“Hahahahahahahaha!” I bump shoulders with her as we walk back to the Owl House, intertwining our fingers with a light blush lowering onto my cheeks. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at kisses I’m sorry
> 
> ALSO
> 
> IM STARTING A NEW FIC
> 
> VOTE IN THE COMMENTS  
> (yes just based off the name of the AU)
> 
> 1\. Selkie Lumity (Snakes and Seals)  
> 2\. Urban Magic Vinira/Jerbedric (the New Kid)  
> 3\. Pirate Beta General Characters (the Owl Boat)  
> 4\. Snow Owl AU (the Spirit and the Snake)
> 
> I plan on doing all of these at some point, but I refuse to do more than two fics at a time (+ a “cave incident” oneshot I am very very very slowly working on) so pick one of the above that I will post along with this. This might make posting more sparse, it might not.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late, it’s super long. At the same time, I’m not sorry because I don’t know you and you have no jurisdiction or hold over me, I have no emotional connection to you and thusly no reason to feel obligated to apologise. Have a nice day.


End file.
